Dangerous Love
by Beleen'ewe
Summary: "—Ya las encontraran —dijo el hombre de bigote blanco—. Yo confió en ustedes tres, y sé que las hallarán de una u otra forma." Sí, claro, como él no era el que tenia que buscar día y noche, bajo tierra, mar y cielo, a tres endemoniadas chicas que huyen de la justicia. Aquella situación de ser policías temporales a cambio de su completa liberta ya los tenia verdaderamente hartos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Este es mi primer fic, espero que les agrade.

**Advertencia: **Contiene un lenguaje inapropiado y escenas no tan violentas.

D! Powerpuff Girls no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ****_Escaparon._**

La muchacha de cabello rubio hasta la cintura, dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules que son acompañados por unas largas pestañas naturales, se encuentra sentada en el frió suelo de su celda. Tiene una especie de lima en sus manos con la que se entretiene. El guardia la observa con una ceja arqueada, mirada que no pasa desapercibida para la rubia.

—Si tomas una foto te durara más— Le dijo sin observarlo. El guardia solo bufo y se dio media vuelta. Ella sonrió de medio lado, y luego aparento estornudar.

Esa era la señal, la chica de cabello negro alborotado hasta los hombros, de ojos verde jade y de labios carnosos, se levanto de su pequeña cama, acomodó su ropa de prisionera, tratando de que se viera lo más provocativa posible, cosa que no le gustaba para nada, pero si querían salir de allí, tenia que hacerlo de todos modos. Camino a paso lento hasta los barrotes de la celda.

—Hey— Dijo, logrando llamar la atención del guardia que estaba en la celda de la rubia. El hombre se dirigió hacía ella aparentando una expresión seria.

La muchacha rubia sonrió amplia mente, saco el envoltorio de su supuesta lima, que no era más que una pequeña navaja, que por muy diminuta que fuera, era la más eficiente del mercado de armas. Fue hacía los barrotes y comenzó a cortar unos cuantos barrotes, para luego salir de la celda, en esos momento agradecía ser delgada. Salio de la celda, y corrió sigilosamente hasta la celda de una joven de largo cabello pelirrojo atado en una coleta que era sujetada con un desgastado lazo rojo y sus ojos eran de un extraño color rosa. La rubia comenzó a cortar los barrotes, y la pelirroja salió rápidamente por estos. Se miraron entre si, y la pelirroja silbo. El guardia que permanecía en la celda de la chica pelinegra, volteó, y se sorprendió de ver a esas dos muchachas afuera de sus celdas. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso, la pelinegra hizo presión en un nervio del hombre, y cayo desmayado al suelo. La pelirroja y la rubia corrieron hasta allí. La ojiazul busco las llaves de la celda en el cinturón del hombre, cuando las encontró, abrió la puerta de barrotes con la mayor rapidez que podía lograr. La chica salió y les sonrió cómplice.

Corrieron hasta la salida de la prisión, pasando por la demás celdas de las prisioneras que se despedían de ellas haciendo un gesto con la palma. La pelirroja iba a delante de las tres, pero se detuvo en seco al doblar en una esquina, provocando que las otras dos chocaran contra ella.

—Demonios, Momoko— Murmuro enfadada la de cabello negro como la noche.

—Mierda— Murmuro para luego dar media vuelta y jalar a sus dos amigas lejos de allí. Se detuvieron en una ventana de barrotes.

—¿Por que no fuimos por allí?— Pregunto la rubia.

—Habían guardias—Respondió.

—Entonces, habrá que salir por acá— Dijo la rubia observando la ventana frente a ellas.

—Claro, si quieres terminar muerta. Te recuerdo que estamos en el sexto piso— La pelinegra rodó los ojos.

—Vamos a tener que hacerlo, si no los guardias nos atraparan y todo esto habrá sido en vano— Comento la ojirosa.

—Cortare los barrotes— La rubia comenzó a cortar rápidamente los barrotes y estos caían estruendosamente al suelo.

—Bien Miyako, con tanto ruido que haces, más pronto nos encontraran— La pelinegra dijo de brazos cruzados,

—Ya nos encontraron— Dijo la pelirroja observando al grupo de guardias que estaban frente a ellas.

—¿Tienes algún plan B?

—Por supuesto que si— Dijo mientras sacaba de su cabello un arma de fuego.

—¿De donde sacaste eso? creí que te habían arrebatado todas las armas— La rubia dijo extrañada.

—La tipa de la cafetería me la obsequio— Dijo con desinterés.

—Aw, ella siempre me daba más pudin— Dijo la pelinegra con felicidad. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.

—Miyako, corta los barrotes, nosotras nos encargamos de esto— Ordeno la ojirosa a lo que la rubia asintió y comenzó a cortar los barrotes restantes.

La morena sonrió macabra mente al ver como los guardias corrían hacía ellas. Se arremango las mangas de su uniforme de presa, y observo sus guantes de cuero negro, siempre acompañándola en todo.

—¡Kaoru!— Exclamo Momoko al notar lo distraída que estaba la pelinegra.

—Lo siento— Dijo para luego golpear a un guardia en el rostro y así sucesivamente. Momoko disparaba a todos los guardias que lograba visualizar en la oscuridad. Pero las municiones no duraban toda la vida, jalaba del gatillo y nada, y los guardias se acercaban.

—Joder— Un guardia la sujeto del brazo izquierdo, aprovecho la oportunidad para noquearlo con el arma. Más guardias aparecieron, eran como verdaderas cucarachas. Con una sola patada logro derribar a tres guardias. Observo a su amiga rubia que cortaba los barrotes a la vez que golpeaba a los guardias que se le acercaban. En su distracción, un guardia le golpeo el labio, provocando que un hilo de sangre se escurriera por este. Se limpio con el puño, y gruño. Tomo unos de los barrotes que estaban en el suelo, y golpeo brutalmente a unos de los guardias que cayo al suelo al instante.

Patadas, golpes, y más patadas. Solo así, lograba que los guardias pasaran a mejor vida. Un tipo se lanzo contra ella por detrás, gracias a sus reflejos, se agacho a tiempo, haciendo que el tipo se estrellara con los demás guardias. Se levanto rápidamente, y le dio un golpe en el estomago a un guardia, que al instante, escupió sangre. Los puños ya le dolían , había golpeado a demasiados guardias, y estos seguían apareciendo como si se reprodujeran entre si. Un guardia le golpeo la espalda, provocando que ella cayera al suelo, a los segundos, vio al mismo hombre que cayo muerto a su lado. Volteo para encontrase con su amiga pelirroja que le extendía la mano, tomo su mano y se levanto. Le pelirroja le entrego un barrote, y comenzaron a golpear a los guardias.

—¡Listo!—Exclamo Miyako. Las dos chicas, arrojaron los barrotes contra los guardias, y corrieron hacia la rubia. Subieron a la ventana, y tragaron en seco. El lugar si que estaba alto. Tomaron sus manos y absorbieron una gran bocada de aire, escucharon los gritos de los guardias que se acercaban aun más a ellas. Apretaron sus ojos, y saltaron. Cayeron a los arbustos, se levantaron solo con unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro y el cuerpo. Corrieron sigilosamente hasta el gran muro de cemento. Observaron cada punto en el que se encontraban los guardias que aseguraban la puerta. Arrojaron una piedra que fue a parar a la cabeza de un guardia que patrullaba, este cayo al suelo, y los demás hombres fueron a socorrerlo. Escalaron el muro de cemento, en cuanto llegaron arriba, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar. Se arrojaron hacía abajo, ahora sin importarles lo alto que era. Cayeron en cuclillas, y la pelirroja visualizo al carro de la lavandería. Les hizo una seña a sus amigas, y corrieron hasta el carro, abrieron las puertas, y se adentraron en los botes que estaban llenos de uniformes de prisioneras. A los minutos, sintieron como el carro prendía el motor, y aparentemente se largaba de ese lugar.

—Chicas— Dijeron desde el asiento del conductor. Ellas abrieron los ojos como platos.—Ya salgan de allí. Soy yo, Robin— Dijo a lo que las chicas asomaron sus cabezas, sorprendidas.

—¡Robin!— Exclamaron a unisono. La pelimarrón sonrió.

—Les dije que les ayudaría a escapar— Dijo Robin.

—Gracias— Dijeron nuevamente a unisono.

—Esos uniformes huelen horribles. Deberían salir de allí— Comento la pelimarrón.

—Es cierto. Huelen peor que ese asqueroso baño de mi ex celda.— La rubia dijo asqueada.

—Robin, tienes que llevarnos al club pirata— Dijo la pelinegra mientras se pasaba hacía el asiento del copiloto.

—Entendido.

* * *

—¡Alcalde!— Exclamo un tipo con uniforme de guardia que entro corrieron al lugar. Un hombre de edad, de cabello blanco y vestido de traje, lo observo con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Que sucede?— Pregunto el hombre de cabello blanco.

—¡Ellas escaparon!— Volvió a exclamar, alarmado. El alcalde quedo boquiabierto, y luego apretó un botón de su teléfono negro.

—Señorita Bellum— Hablo por el aparato.

_—¿Que ocurre, señor alcalde?—_Respondieron desde la otra linea.

—Comuníqueme con los hermanos Jojo, por favor— Pidió.

_—Enseguida señor._

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews y lo continuo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Demashita Powerpuff Girls no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capitulo 2: _Nos buscan._****_  
_**

—Llegamos— Anuncio Robin.

—Esta cerrado— Hablo la rubia, observando el lugar en el cual no se visualizaba ni una alma en pena.

—Si, pero recuerden que vive ahí— Dijo Kaoru con seguridad. Bajaron del carro, y caminaron hacía el interior, seguidas por Robin. Kaoru toco la puerta, y esta la abrió una chica de cabello plateado hasta la cintura, con ojos de igual color. Vestía un vestido ajustado blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslos, usaba unas botas de tacón negras, y guantes de cuero sin dedos de color negro.

—¿Que hay, Bell?— Miyako pregunto sonriente. La chica de cabello plateado las vio estupefacta. Luego sonrió amplia mente, y abrazo a las tres muchachas que estaban delante de ella.

—¡Chicas!— Exclamo alegre.—¿Que hacen aquí?— Pregunto, una vez que se separo de ellas.

—Vinimos a pedirte un gran favor— Dijo Momoko.

—Pero...¿no estaban en la prisión?— Las tres chicas sonrieron cómplices.—¿Como lo hicieron para escapar?— Pregunto sorprendida.

—Fue pan comido— Kaoru dijo con superioridad.

—¿Podemos entrar?— Miyako pregunto.

—Oh, por supuesto, pasen— Entraron al lugar que seguía igual de siempre. El aroma a cigarrillo, las latas de cerveza derramadas por todo el lugar, y los hombres borrachos que aun seguían arrojados en el suelo a pesar de que el lugar ya estuviera cerrado.

Las cinco muchachas caminaron hasta una puerta de acero, y luego entraron por esta a una habitación de paredes azules, aparentemente era un salón de estar.

—El club no a cambiado nada— Comento Momoko mientras se sentaba en un sofá negro.

—Lo se, ¿no es genial?

—Ahá.

—¿Y que necesitan?— Pregunto Bell.

—Un cambio de imagen— Contesto Miyako.

—Ya veo— Dijo pensativa.—¿Cambio de imagen drástico?

—No, solo queremos pelucas, y cosas así— Hablo la pelirroja con desinterés.

—Mmm...si creo que tengo varios disfraces que les podrían servir— Sonrió.

—Genial, pero nada de niña mimada— Kaoru dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Claro que no. Vengan— Camino hasta un tocador rosa, y Momoko fue la primera en sentarse en el.—Veamos...— Murmuro.

* * *

—¿Que opinas, Robin?— Bell le pregunto a la pelimarrón.

—Yo creo que están irreconocibles— Respondió observando a las tres chicas delante de ellas. La primera era de largo cabello castaño con unos hermosos risos. Sus ojos eran de color pardo. Sus parpados tenían sombra rosa, y sus labios eran de color damasco. Usaba como brazalete un desgastado lazo rojo. La segunda chica era de cabello hasta los hombros, completamente lacio, y de un color cobrizo. Sus ojos eran grises. Sus parpados tenían sombra verde, y una delgada linea de delineador sobre sus parpados, labios rojos y llamativos. Tenia un collar con una estrella amarilla. La tercera chica era de cabello rojizo, atado en una coleta de lado. Sus ojos eran azules obscuros. Sus parpados tenían un ligero color blanco mezclado con celeste. Unas adorables pecas sobre sus mejillas, y labios rosas. Usaba gafas de marco negro, y tenia un llavero en forma de un pulpo purpura colgando de su cinturón.

—Esto es genial— Hablo la chica de cabello cobrizo.

—Es cierto, ¿tu que crees Miyako?— Pregunto la de cabello castaño a su amiga pelirroja.

—Creo que me encanta— Respondió Miyako con entusiasmo.

—¿No creen que deberían cambiar de nombres mientras usen sus disfraces?— Dijo Robin.

—Supongo que si— Kaoru murmuro.

—¿Cuales?— Pregunto Momoko.

—Bubbles, mi nombre sera Bubbles— Miyako dijo sonriente.

—Hum...Mi nombre sera Blossom— Momoko dijo seria.

—Y el mio Buttercup— Kaoru dijo con desinterés.

—Son lindos— Comento Bell.

—Oigan no deber...— Robin quiso decir pero fue interrumpida por un muchacho de cabello castaño y pecas que abrió la puerta de golpe.

—...¿Quienes son ellas?— Pregunto el muchacho. Las tres chicas se miraron entre si, alarmadas.

—Ven, les dije que se veían irreconocibles— Hablo Robin.

—Son Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako— Dijo Bell. Las tres muchachas se golpearon la frente.

—¿No estaban en prisión?— Dijo a la ves que las observaba de pies a cabeza.

—Nop. Están aquí.

—Hola— Murmuraron las tres chicas de mala gana.

—Hola...—Dijo desconcertado, pero a los segundos pareció recordar algo.—Si mal no recuerdo, ustedes me deben dinero ¿no es así?— Las tres suspiraron resignadas.

—Si— Respondió Blossom.

—¿Y cuando me lo pagaran?

—¡Acabamos de escapar de prisión!— Exclamo Bubbles.

—¿Y eso que?

—¡No tenemos ni un miserable centavo!— Buttercup grito.

—El plazo de esa deuda acabo hace bastante tiempo—Dijo el chico serio.

—Lo sabemos, Mitch— Blossom suspiro.

—Entonces...

—Ya te dijimos, no tenemos dinero— Bubbles dijo alterada.

—Tendrán que pagarme con otra cosa— Dijo con un notable doble sentido en aquella frase.

—¡¿Acaso crees que somos como tus putas amigas?!— Grito Buttercup.

—¡Jamás en la vida haríamos algo como eso contigo, cerdo!— Blossom grito.

—Bueno, no se con que me pagaran, pero si no lo hacen, me veré obligado a llamar a mis colegas— Amenazo.

* * *

La gran puerta de madera se abrió, dejando ver a tres guapos muchachos. El primero de cabello rojizo, ojos de color carmesí, llevaba una gorra roja con detalles negros, y en su oreja derecha tenía innumerables perforaciones. El segundo muchacho de cabello negro, atado en una pequeña coleta, con el flequillo a un lado, y cubriendo unos de sus ojos de color verde obscuro, tenia perforaciones en ambas orejas. El tercer y ultimo chico, de cabello rubio, ojos azules como el mar, y unas adorables pecas. Los tres chicos observaron al hombre de cabello y bigote blanco que estaba detrás de su escritorio, junto a el habían dos guardias, un chico y una chica. El chico era de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, y la chica tenia el cabello cobrizo hasta los hombros, y ojos de color gris.

—Chicos, que alegría que hayan decidido venir— Hablo el alcalde.

—Pero claro, como no íbamos a venir, si un ejercito de guardias nos arrastraron hasta este lugar— Dijo el pelinegro con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento por eso— Se disculpo el hombre de bigote blanco.

—Oh, no se preocupe, si solo nos dieron unos cuantos golpes en el camino— Hablo el pelirrojo con el mismo sarcasmo.

—Seguramente fue por algo que hicieron.

—No creo que rehusarse a venir sea algo tan grave como para que nos golpeen— Dijo el rubio de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, de seguro se están preguntando por que están aquí ¿no?

—Si— Respondió el pelirrojo.

—No— Respondió el pelinegro molesto. Desvió su mirada hacía la chica con uniforme de guardia, la recorrió de pies a cabeza, y luego le sonrió seductora mente. Ella solo rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio.

—Me da exactamente igual— Dijo el rubio con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Solo díganos que necesita alcalde— El pelirrojo dijo impaciente.

—Como deben saber, ustedes están bajo libertad condicional.

—Si, lo sabemos— El pelinegro bufo.

—Valla al grano— Dijo el pelirrojo serio.

—Esta bien, esta bien. ¿Les gustaría estar bajo completa libertad?— A los tres chicos se les ilumino el rostro.

—¡Claro que si!— Exclamaron a unisono.

—Genial, pero tienen que ayudar a la policía a capturar a tres personas que se fugaron de la prisión— Hablo serio. Dicho esto, la chica de cabello cobrizo trago en seco.

—¡HA HA HA!— Se carcajeo el pelinegro. El alcalde solo lo observo serio.

—¿Esta bromeando?— Pregunto el rubio. El alcalde negó con la cabeza.

—¿Como cree que vamos a ayudar a los tipos que nos arrestaron?— El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.

—Lo tendrán que hacer, o si no ahora no va haber libertad condicional, si no que estarán directamente en prisión.

—Espere, espere— El pelirrojo dijo.—¿Y por que nosotros?

—Que mejor que atrapar a un fugitivo con un casi ex convicto ¿no creen?

—No, no creo— El pelinegro dijo.

—Chicos piénsenlo, estarán bajo completa libertad.— Los tres muchachos se miraron entre si, y suspiraron.

—Esta bien— Respondieron a unisono.

—Estupendo, que...

—¿A quien hay que buscar? — El rubio le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

—A unos de los prisioneros más peligrosos que hemos tenido— Hablo serio.

—¿Quien?— Pregunto nuevamente el rubio.

—Las prisioneras Akatsutsumi, Matsubara, y Gotokuji.

—¿Son...chicas?— Pregunto el pelirrojo extrañado.

—Exacto.

—Ahora si que debe estar bromeando.— Dijo el pelinegro. La chica con uniforme de guardia frunció el ceño ante ese comentario.

—No estoy bromeando, ellas tres son unas de las prisioneras más peligrosas.

—Pff, le aseguro que las encontraremos en un dos por tres.— Aseguro el moreno.

—No se dejen engañar, ellas son expertas en los disfraces.

—Solo denos una fotografía de cada una— El pelirrojo pidió.

—Tengan. Esas son sus verdaderas identidades, muy pocas veces están sin sus disfraces— Les entrego tres fotos en las que aparecían ellas. Aparentemente no se habían dado cuenta que les habían tomado una fotografía.

—¿Esta seguro que son unas de las más peligrosas?— Pregunto el rubio, que observaba la foto de la chica rubia que tomaba de su helado felizmente.

—Como ya les dije, no se dejen engañar por ellas.

* * *

Kaoru entro por la puerta principal del pequeño apartamento que tenía con sus amigas en unos de los barrios más peligrosos de Tokio. Se saco su peluca al igual que se saco sus lentes de contacto, los dejo sobre la mesa, y camino hasta la habitación de Momoko que estaba con Miyako pensando en como juntar dinero.

—Nos buscan— Murmuro golpeando el muro brutalmente.

—¿Que?

—Tres chicos...

—¿Que?— Preguntaron nuevamente.

—Los jojo, taradas.

—¿Los hermanos jojo?— Pregunto Miyako seria.

—Esos mismos.

—¿Ellos nos están buscando?— Pregunto ahora Momoko.

—¡Joder, si!

—Espera ¿como lo sabes?— Miyako entrecerró los ojos. Kaoru solo se quedo en silencio, ese silencio basto para saber la respuesta.

—¡Kaoru!— Momoko dijo en tono de reproche.

—No me digas que fuiste a la alcaldía— Kaoru asintió con la cabeza, la rubia solo suspiro.

—Kaoru, no te puedes arriesgar así ¿que hubiera pasado si descubren que eras tu?— Momoko pregunto.

—Nada, traía mi disfraz.

—Pero no puedes...

—Ya chicas, no discutamos— Miyako dijo.—Dejando de lado eso ¿que más averiguaste?

—Que nos buscaran para estar bajo completa libertad— Respondió la morena.

—Mierda— Murmuro la pelirroja.

—¿Que vamos a hacer?— Pregunto la rubia, preocupada.

—No podemos dejar que nos atrapen— Kaoru dijo molesta.

—¿Pero si lo hacen?.— Pregunto nuevamente la rubia.

—Si lo hacen, nos pudriremos en la prisión— Dijo enfadada. A la pelirroja que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio y con una pose pensativa, le apareció una enorme sonrisa.

—No se preocupen, tengo un plan que estoy segura que no fallara— Hablo con seguridad.

—¿Como sabes que no fallara?— La pelinegra se cruzo de brazos.

—Lo se por que es un plan ideado por mi.

—Eres tan modesta— La rubia dijo con sarcasmo.

—¿Quieren saber el plan o no?— Las dos chicas se miraron entre si, y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

El anime, Demashita! Powerpuff Girls, no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : ****_Dos pájaros de un_**_** tiro.**_

Tres mujeres caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio. La primera era de largo cabello castaño con rizos, atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color pardo. Vestía con uniforme de secretaria completamente rosa. La segunda era de cabello cobrizo hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran de color gris, y también usaba un uniforme de secretaria, solo que el suyo era negro. La tercera y ultima chica, tenia el cabello pelirrojo en una trenza, ojos de color azul obscuro, y al igual que las otras dos, llevaba un uniforme de secretaria de color gris. Las tres llevaban una maleta de mano, color marrón. Se detuvieron a las afuera de un banco.

—¿Y por que hacemos esto?— Bubbles pregunto.

—Bubbles, estoy empezando a creer que eres sorda— Buttercup rodó los ojos.

—Por que si hacemos esto, mataremos a dos pájaros de un tiro— Respondió la pelimarrón.

—¿Como?— Pregunto nuevamente.

—Robaremos el dinero para pagarle a Mitch—Blossom dijo—, y lograremos que los hermanos jojo, caigan en la trampa— Concluyo.

—Pero...¿no creen que es muy arriesgado?

—Hay que correr riegos— Hablo Buttercup.

—Es cierto. Ya basta de charla, vamos— Ordeno Blossom. Las tres se adentraron al banco, en el cual no habían más de diez personas, contando a los dos guardias. Al momento que entraron, todas las miradas masculinas se dirigieron a las tres guapas muchachas que sonreían con tranquilidad.

—Ya saben que hacer— Blossom murmuro. Buttercup fue hacía un costado de la puerta de cristal, y se apoyo en el muro, con los brazos cruzados. Bubbles se fue a sentar junto a un anciana de cabello blanco, le sonrió amablemente y comenzó a charlar con ella.

—Hola— Dijo el hombre de la caja.

—Hola— Dijo sonriente. Blossom observo por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, y visualizo a sus amigas. Sonrió de medio lado, y coloco la maleta sobre el mármol. La abrió lentamente, sus amigas estaban atentas a los movimientos de la pelimarrón.

—¿Que es lo que necesit...— El hombre dijo, pero calló de inmediato al momento que un arma lo apuntaba.

—Entrega el dinero, idiota.— Dijo sonriente. Los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron como platos, los guardias quisieron correr a capturar a la chica, pero no pudieron dar ni un paso, por que Buttercup los noqueo, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Las personas gritaban. La anciana observo a Bubbles que aparentaba tener temor, y volteo hacia la chica de cabello cobrizo que ahora desconectaba las cámaras. Las personas al notar que las dos chicas estaban distraídas, quisieron escapar, pero Bubbles tomo a la anciana del cuello, y posiciono un arma que saco de su maleta en la nuca de la mujer de edad.

—¡Todos al suelo!— Ordeno Bubbles.—¡Si no la vieja muere!— Grito, todos se arrojaron al suelo, cubriéndose las cabezas. La anciana comenzó a llorar, Bubbles solo rodó los ojos con fastidio. No entendía por que ella tenia que siempre capturar a los rehenes, a ella no le gustaba eso, eran demasiado llorones.

El hombre metía el dinero a la bolsa lo más rápido que podía, pero era algo difícil, ya que sus manos no le respondían por los nervios. Blossom resoplo, le arrebato la bolsa al hombre, y comenzó ella a meter el dinero a la bolsa. El hombre la miraba espantado, solo reacciono a apretar el botón rojo que servia para casos así. La alarma comenzó a sonar. Las tres chicas observaron hacia todos lados, buscando al responsable. Blossom observo al hombre y entrecerró sus ojos con desconfianza.

—¡Fuiste tu!— Lo apunto acusadora mente con el arma.—¡Ya veras!— Grito, pero antes de que pudiera jalar del gatillo, su amiga de cabello cobrizo la jalo del brazo.

—¡Vayámonos!— Ordeno. Blossom observo con furia al hombre que ahora lloraba a mares. Las tres chicas salieron corriendo del banco, con la bolsa llena de dolares en las manos de la pelimarrón. Entraron a un callejón, y se ocultaron detrás de un bote de basura. Vieron pasar a los carros de policías. Esperaron unos diez minutos, cuando ya no había peligro de que pasaran más carros, salieron de su escondite, y corrieron hacía su pequeño apartamento.

* * *

—Entonces señora, ¿como dice que era la chica?— El rubio que tenia sobre sus manos un bloc de notas amarillas, pregunto.

—La que estaba conmigo, era de cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, y...— Se largo a llorar.

—Tranquilícese señora, no llore— El rubio le dio leve palmaditas en la espalda.

—Es que...fue horrible, y-yo...— Trato de decir.

—Señora, tranquilícese, en un momento vuelvo— Dicho esto, se dirigió hacía sus dos hermanos mayores, que observaba todo con fastidio.

—Odio hacer esto— Comento el pelinegro.

—Tenemos que hacerlo, si tendremos que volver a ver el rostro de ese anciano— El pelirrojo dijo, refiriéndose al alcalde.

—Chicos...—Llamo el rubio, ellos lo observaron con una ceja arqueada.—La anciana esta muy espantada para decir algo— Explico.

—Como vamos a averiguar el paradero de esas chicas, si nadie puede ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra.— El pelirrojo se cruzo de brazos.

—Podríamos ver las cámaras de seguridad— Sugirió el rubio.

—Tarado, las desconectaron— Su hermano pelinegro dijo dándole un zape en la nuca.

—Ouch— Se quejo.

—Hay que preguntar a los guardias, quizás ellos recuerden algo de esas tres muchachas— El pelirrojo de gorra dijo.

—No se para que hacemos tantas preguntas, de seguro que fueron las mismas chicas que buscamos— El pelinegro aseguro.

—Indudablemente. Las que hicieron este robo son ellas— El pelirrojo dijo.

—Entonces, ¿para que las preguntas?

—Por que al parecer usaban sus identidades falsas, si sabemos como son esas identidades, encontrarlas sera más fácil que robarle un dulce a un niño.

—Dios, y me dicen idiota a mi— El rubio se golpeo la frente con la palma.

—¿De que hablas?

—Es más que obvio que después de esto, cambiaran de identidades— Dijo con tono obvio en sus palabras.

—Tienes razón, pero no perdemos nada en hacer algunas preguntas— Dijo el pelirrojo. El rubio solo bufo al igual que el moreno.

* * *

—Supongo que con esto, la deuda esta pagada— Momoko le dijo seria al chico de cabello marrón.

—Por supuesto— Sonrió.—¿como le hicieron para conseguir el dinero?— Pregunto curioso.

—A ti no te importa— Le dijo. Miyako, que estaba tumbada en un sofá azul algo sucio, observaba la televisión, en ese momento, el noticiero informo que el banco de Tokio fue robado. Los ojos de Mitch se ampliaron, y giro su cabeza hacía la pelirroja, que observaba la televisión, sin expresión alguna.

—¿Robaron el banco?— Pregunto.

—Ya te dije que a ti no te importa, ahora vete— Ordeno, apuntando la puerta principal con el dedo indice.

—Ok, ok...— Rodó los ojos y salio del pequeño apartamento.

—¿Donde esta Kaoru?— Momoko le pregunto a la rubia.

—Ni idea— Respondió con desinterés.— Tal vez esta en su habitación— La ojirosa se dirigió a la habitación de la pelinegra, abrió la puerta y la vio sentada en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la laptop que robaron.

—¿Que ve...— Pregunto pero fue interrumpida por la morena.

—Llama a Miyako— Ordeno sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—Eh...¡Miyako!— Grito asomando su cabeza hacía la sala de estar.

—¿Que quieres?— Pregunto suspirando.

—¡Ven!— Dijo.

—¿Para que?

—No lo se, solo ven— La rubia se levanto del sofá perezosamente. Entro a la habitación de la morena, que ahora estaba junto a Momoko, ambas con la vista en la laptop.

—¿Que sucede?

—Observa— Momoko dijo. La rubia se sentó junto a ellas y observo la pantalla. Miyako arqueo una ceja.

—¿Chicos?— Pregunto.

—Imbécil, no son cualquier chicos, son los hermanos jojo— Respondió la morena.

—¿Ellos son?

—Si, y miren, tiene un millón de cargos penales, deberían tener cadena perpetua, pero por una extraña razón, están bajo libertad condicional— Comento Kaoru.

—¡Que injusto!— Protesto la rubia.

—No es ninguna extraña razón que estén bajo libertad condicional— Momoko dijo.

—¿Que?

—Su padre, el es uno de los hombre más millonarios de Tokio, no me digan que no lo sabían.

—Yo ni enterada— Dijo la morena.—Solo los conocía por que las tipas de la prisión me hablaban de ellos— Kaoru continuo hablando.

—¿Que cosas han hecho?.— La rubia pregunto.

—Mmm...robaron a mano armada, asesinaron a mucha gente, son narcotraficantes, y ¡uff!, un millón de cosas más— La ojirosa dijo.

—¡Justicia de mierda!— Exclamo Kaoru enfadada.—¡Deberían estar en prisión!

—Deberían, pero como ya les dije, su padre siempre los salva.

—No es posible— Miyako dijo molesta.

—Acéptalo, si quieres tener libertad, tienes que tener papeles verdes.

* * *

—¡Tengo hambre!— Exclamo Kaoru que estaba en el suelo de la sala de estar, ya que la rubia ocupaba el único sofá que había.

—Aguántate— Momoko le dijo.

—¿Hasta cuando?

—Hasta que consigamos más dinero.

—No comprendo por que le diste todo lo que robamos a Mitch, pudimos habernos quedado con algunos dolares— La ojiazul dijo.

—Era mejor darle todo el dinero de una sola vez, si no después no nos dejaría en paz— Momoko explico.

—Pero, ¿como se supone que viviremos si no tenemos dinero?— Kaoru se cruzo de brazos.

—Tendremos que robar.

—Si seguimos robando, nos atraparan— Comento Miyako.

—Nos atraparan de todos modos— Kaoru dijo seria.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes?— Momoko arqueo una ceja.

—Estuve investigando un poco más acerca de esos chicos. Lamentablemente, son muy parecidos a nosotras en su actitud y personalidades, así que, seguramente deben pensar como nosotras tres, o incluso, tal vez, vayan un paso más adelante que nosotras— Kaoru frunció el ceño.

—Puede que tengas razón, de seguro que hasta ya saben que fuimos nosotras las del robo— Miyako dijo.

—Pff. Miyako, era más que obvio que nosotras eramos las del robo— Momoko rodó los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por que robamos el banco?

—Todo eso es parte de mi plan— Dijo frotándose las manos.

—¿nos podrías explicar tu estúpido plan?— Kaoru pregunto fastidiada de que ella solo explicara breves partes del plan.

—No.

—¿Por que no?— Pregunto la rubia haciendo un puchero.

—Más adelante se los diré— Se levanto del suelo, y camino hasta la puerta principal.— Ahora, vamos.

—¿Adonde?

—A robar algo, a mi también me dio hambre— Dijo a la vez que abría la puerta, las otras dos la siguieron.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: _Un encuentro casual._**

_—¡Abuelita! —Exclamo la pequeña niña de diez __años que llevaba dos coletas rubias a cada costado de su cabeza—¿Abuelita? —Se preocupo un poco, observo cada punto de la casa, sin lograr encontrar con la ubicación de la anciana de cabello blanco._

_—¿Miyako? —Pregunto una amable voz de mujer. De la cocina se asomo la mujer, traía puesto un delantal y su cabello blanco lo llevaba en una pequeña coleta._

_—Abuelita, iré al parque a jugar con mis amigas —____Dijo la pequeña, sonriendo._

_—Esta bien. Si quieres; puedes venir con ellas, estoy haciendo galletas —La mujer sonrió al igual que ella._

_—¡Claro! Bueno, me voy ¡Nos vemos luego, abuelita! —Salió de la pequeña casa, y se encamino al parque, en donde la esperaban sus mejores amigas._

* * *

_—¡Miyako, al fin llegas! —Hablo una pequeña niña de ocho años, su cabello era de un color anaranjado, y le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus caderas._

_—Creímos que no __vendrías —Hablo está vez una niña de cabello negro, hasta más arriba de los hombros, sumamente alborotado._

_—Disculpen—Dijo apenada—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Pregunto ansiosa por jugar._

_—Que les parece si... —Hablo la peli-negra—¿Jugamos con tierra?_

_—¡No, que asco! —Ambas niñas hicieron una mueca de asco._

_—Pero, podríamos hacer pasteles con ella —Sugirió la morena. Las dos niñas; sonrieron y asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza, provocando que sus cabellos se movieran de un lado a otro._

* * *

_—Mi abuelita hizo galletas, podemos ir por algunas —La rubia dijo, luego de limpiar sus manos. _

_—¡Si, galletas! —Chillo la pelirroja—¡Amo las galletas!_

_—Tú amas todo lo que tenga relación con comer. Eres una glotona —Le reprocho la niña de orbes verdes._

_—¡Calla! —Ordeno Momoko._

_—¡Glotona! ¡Glotona! ¡Glotona! —Canturreo._

_—¡No es cierto, déjame en paz! —La niña de coletas, sonrió. Conocía a sus amigas desde los cuatro años, nunca cambiaban, y esperaba que nunca lo hicieran._

_—¡Una carrera a quien llega primero a mi casa! —Reto la rubia, logrando que sus dos amigas dejaran atrás su pleito, y comenzaran a correr hacía la casa de la pequeña niña Gotokuji_

* * *

_—¡Abuelita, llegamos! —Anuncio la pequeña en compañía de sus amigas—¿Abuelita? —No hubo respuesta.—Debe estar en la cocina —Se dirigió a la cocina, siendo seguida por sus dos amigas. Ahí no se encontraba ella, solo se encontraba el plato que sostenía las galletas que aun desprendían ese aroma tan delicioso. _

_La rubia tomo algunas, y les convido a sus amigas.—Tal vez este en el segundo piso —Hablo la rubia con una galleta en su boca. Las tres niñas subieron las escaleras. Observaron el pasillo, en donde una puerta permanecía medio abierta. Caminaron hasta allí, la rubia abrió la puerta, y dejo caer sus galletas de la impresión. Los ojos azules de la chiquilla, se inundaron de lagrimas. La mujer de edad; permanecía tendida boca abajo sobre el frió suelo. Tenía una gran herida sobre su espalda; que no dejaba de sangrar. También tenia innumerables moretones en sus brazos y piernas. _

_Un hombre que llevaba una mascara de látex, trataba de abrir la ventana, seguramente para escapar por está. Al escuchar los sollozos de las pequeñas, volteo. La pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo, tomó las manos de sus dos amigas que solo lloraban y lloraban. Corrieron escaleras abajo, siendo seguidas por el hombre. Se ocultaron dentro del armario. Trataban de calmar sus agitadas respiraciones y también de calmar sus sollozos.  
_

_La perilla era forjada con demasiada fuerza. Ellas estaban espantadas. En cualquier momento, el hombre abriría la puerta y seguramente; las mataría._

_Escucharon el sonido de un arma al ser cargada. Tragaron en seco. Sus pequeños corazones latían a mil por hora. Entonces el sonido de un disparo se escucho y..._

—¡Maldita televisión! —Gritaron desde la sala de estar. La rubia despertó de golpe, luego de eso; gruño. Kaoru nuevamente estaba peleando con la televisión. Suspiro. Tallo sus ojos con sus manos y se levanto de su desgastada cama de cobertor gris.

* * *

Kaoru salió del cuarto de baño, con —ahora— su nueva identidad. Ya que, como habían robado el banco, la gente las reconocería. Su identidad falsa consistía en que sus ojos eran azules, no tenia ninguna peluca, solo tenía extensiones de cabello. Vestía una pantalón ajustado negro con una capucha verde, zapatillas converse negras y sus inseparables guantes negros sin dedos.

—Ahí sé ven —Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si. Las dos chicas que observaban la televisión con desinterés, voltearon a verla y luego se encogieron de hombros. Pasaron los minutos y a cada segundo se aburrían más. Miyako se levanto del sofá azul, y fue hacía su habitación. Momoko suspiro. Sabía que su amiga de ojos azules también saldría, y ella se tendría que quedar sola en esa porquería de apartamento.

Se levanto y se encamino a su habitación.

Las dos chicas salieron de sus habitaciones con sus nuevas identidades falsas. El cabello de Momoko era negro y lo llevaba en una gran trenza, sus ojos eran de color marrones y traía gafas. El cabello de Miyako era marrón, lo llevaba suelto, y sus ojos eran purpuras.

—Adiós, momoko —Dijo Miyako, para luego salir por la puerta principal, y dejar a momoko con la mirada perdida y jugando con su cabello. No sabia a donde iba a ir, pero tampoco se quería quedar sola en casa, sola y aburrida.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo en el camino —Se dijo así misma.

* * *

La joven de cabello marrón se detuvo en frente de una tienda de mascotas. Observo hacía el interior, y visualizo a un adorable cachorro de cabello gris y ojos azules. Sonrió amplia mente y se mordió el labio superior ante tanta ternura. Camino hacía la entrada, busco al cachorro que había visto hace unos momentos. El cachorro estaba dentro de un corral, jugaba con otros cachorros un poco más grandes que él. Miyako notó como el cachorro era cogido por unos brazos. Frunció el ceño, y giro su cabeza hacía una chica con el uniforme del lugar. La muchacha le entrego el cachorro a un joven de cabello rubio y obscuros ojos azules, el cual recibió al pequeño cachorro con una enorme sonrisa mientras que esté le lamia el rostro.

—Que lindo —Miyako dijo sonriendo. El chico la miro extrañado—Digo, el perro es lindo...

—Su nombre es lamiditas —Le extendió el cachorro a la muchacha.

—Hola lamiditas —Dijo a la vez que jugaba con las orejas del perro.

—Soy Boomer Jojo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es...¿Me puedes repetir tu nombre? Creo que no escuche bien —Dijo desconcertada.

—Boomer, Boomer Jojo.

_—Boomer Jojo...Boomer Jojo...¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? —_Pensó. Entonces, como si le hubieran arrojado un balde con agua fría, recordó.

—¿Te sucede algo? —El chico le pregunto al verla pálida como la nieve.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Creó que se me hizo tarde. Nos vemos luego, Boomer —Le regreso el cachorro y salió corriendo de la tienda sin notar que era seguida por el pequeño cachorro, y que detrás del cachorro iba su dueño persiguiéndolo.

_{...}_

Kaoru caminaba por las infestadas calles de Tokio, tenia las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su capucha, mantenía la cabeza gacha y escuchaba música con sus audífonos. Alguien la paso a llevar, eso provoco que ella se tambaleara un poco

—¡Ten más cuidado, imbécil! —Dijo enojada. La persona que la había pasado a llevar, giro hacía ella y la observo con una ceja arqueada. Ella lo miro extrañada, como si ya lo hubiese visto en alguna parte.

—Fíjate por donde caminas —Le dijo, ignorando lo dicho anteriormente por la chica. El joven era de cabello negro y lo llevaba atado en una coleta, sus ojos eran verde obscuro y uno de ellos estaba ocultado por un mechón de su cabello. Giro sobre sus talones y siguió caminando, sumido en su mundo. Ella resoplo, se cruzo de brazos y mantuvo su vista en el joven de cabello negro que se marchaba; al parecer enfurecido. Entonces, como si le hubieran golpeado el rostro, la imagen de un joven que le sonreía seductora mente apareció en su mente. Acababa de toparse con el tipo al cual debía evitar a toda costa, ya que ese tipo era el que la buscaba a ella y a sus amigas. Pero como siempre, ignoro todos esos pensamientos y siguió al peli-negro que hace unos cuantos segundos había entrado a una heladería.

Entro al lugar e hizo una mueca de desagrado, aquel lugar era muy carismático a su parecer; colores deslumbrantes y la felicidad de los niños en todos lados. Visualizo al joven al cual buscaba, permanecía sentando en una de las mesas que estaban ubicadas al final, ella se sentó cerca de aquellas mesas. Pasaron los minutos y el peli-negro seguía sentado ahí, aparentemente esperando a alguien. Ella ojeaba el menú de helados y luego le dirigía una mirada rápida. El miraba su reloj de muñeca cada cinco minutos para luego rodar los ojos o maldecir por lo bajo. _¿A quién esperaba? _aquella era la pregunta; que aunque no le importaba, invadía su mente de todos modos.

Luego de un santiamén de minutos, la puerta del local fue abierta, y por ella entro una joven, de cabello negro y de orbes marrones. Se veía algo extraña, a cada paso que daba; se tambaleaba y sonreía estúpidamente a cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino.

El joven se levanto de golpe, y la jalo de un brazo hacía a fuera del local de helados.

Ella se levanto, y salió de la heladería. Dio unos cuantos pasos, y logro escuchar la voz del joven. Se asomo hacía un callejón, donde ambos o sólo él chico discutía.

—¿Estas drogada? —Le pregunto, enojado.

—¡Claro que no! —Grito molesta, y luego volvió a sonreír.

—¡Si lo estás, es solo cosa de mirarte!

—¡Que no estoy drogada!

—¡¿Quién fue él que te dio droga?!

—¡Nadie!

—Fue Ace ¿Cierto?

—¡Sí, fue él! ¿y qué?

—¡Te he dicho que no te le acerques! ¡Él es muy peligroso!

—¡Tú no eres mi dueño!

—¡Sólo trato de cuidarte!

—¡Ya déjame en paz! —Se alejo del muchacho y comenzó a caminar.

Kaoru, al ver que la muchacha se acercaba, retrocedió y choco con una mujer, la mujer dejo caer su bolsa de verduras, y estas se desparramaron por el suelo.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho! —Exclamo. Kaoru no dijo nada, sólo huyo.

_{...}_

Entro a la librería a paso lento y tranquilo. Extrañaba ese lugar, y sobre todo extrañaba esa fabulosa sensación al leer un libro.

Dirigió su vista hacía el escritorio de roble. Frunció el entrecejo. Esperaba encontrarse con la dulce anciana que siempre estaba ahí, pero en vez de ella, estaba una joven muchacha de cabello rubio.

Suspiro. Por supuesto que la anciana no iba a estar ahí, después de todo ya habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que visito la librería. Además, la mujer ya era de edad; de bastante edad. Y seguramente, si es que no estaba muerta, ya tendría muchos años más.

Desvío su mirada hacía los estantes repletos de libros. Sus ojos marrones se iluminaron. Camino hasta allí, dispuesta a coger uno del genero de misterio; sus favoritos.

Se puso de puntillas, y dio unos cuantos brincos, ya que no alcanzaba el libro que deseaba leer. Resoplo, y se cruzo de brazos molesta. Entonces, alguien cogió aquel libro de portada roja, el libro que ella quería leer. Se volteó molesta, dispuesta a protestar por ese libro. Ahogo un jadeo de sorpresa al ver quien era él que había tomado el dichoso libro.

—¿T-tú..? —Siquiera podía articular palabras coherentes. El joven le sonrío con superioridad.

—Momoko, ¿Esté es uno de tus nuevos disfraces? —Le pregunto mientras cogía con sus dedos el cabello negro de la chica.

* * *

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, el colegio me tiene muy atareada, creó que estoy estresada XD

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo, ahí sabrán quien era el chico con el cual momoko se encontró c:

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: _Escapa, si puedes._**

* * *

_—¿T-tú..? —siquiera podía articular palabras coherentes. El joven le sonrío con superioridad._

_—Momoko, ¿Esté es uno de tus nuevos disfraces? —le pregunto mientras cogía con sus dedos el cabello negro de la chica._

* * *

Abrió la puerta, y la cerro de inmediato. Se quito la peluca y los contactos, para luego dejarlos sobre la mesa. Recorrió con la mirada el apartamento hasta parar en una chica pelirroja que daba vueltas nerviosamente.

—Momoko, ¿qué te pasa? —le preguntó extrañada. La pelirroja dejo de caminar y la observo con preocupación.

* * *

Se sentó sobre el césped. Trato de calmar su respiración sin dar éxito. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, y era obvio, después de todo había corrido demasiado. Al menos eso sirvió para perder al joven de cabellera dorada.

Sintió como lamían su mano. Frunció el entrecejo. Observo hacía su costado, y vio al cachorro de pelaje gris con la lengua afuera y babeando su mano. Retiro su mano con algo de asco mezclado con ternura.

—¡Lamiditas, vuelve acá! —gritaron. Ella quedo estática. El rubio se acerco a paso apresurado a la rubia y al perro que permanecía junto a ella. Bajo la mirada, tratando de esconder su rostro con su flequillo.

—Lamiditas, no te vuelvas a ir así —le reprocho. Miro a la chica y sonrió—. Creó que te estaba siguiendo a tí —ella levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

—Sí... —murmuro.

—Ya sabes mi nombre —dijo él—, pero no sé el tuyo.

—¿Mi nombre? —él asintió—. Bubbles, Bubbles Utonio.

—¿Utonio? ¿No es el nombre de un científico loco? —la chica se golpeo mentalmente. De tantos apellidos que existían en el mundo; se le tenía que ocurrir el de un loco maniático.

—¿Enserio? No lo sabia —mintió.

—¿De veras qué no lo conoces? —la joven muchacha negó con la cabeza—. Él fue uno de los científicos más importantes de Tokio. Él quiso transformar a los humanos en seres con poderes sobre naturales. Secuestro a mucha gente para poder así probar una sustancia a la cual le había puesto el nombre de "Sustancia X", pero lo único que logro fue asesinarlas o provocar mutaciones en ellos. Por eso, ahora se encuentra en el manicomio de Japón.

—Woow... Era un loco de remate —comento asombrada.

—Sí. No puedo creer que no lo sabias. Lo del científico demente fue un gran noticia aquí en Tokio.

—Es que me había ido de viaje por un tiempo —volvió a mentir—. Me tengo que ir. Adiós, Boomer —hizo un ademán con la palma.

—Adiós, Bubbles —vio como la chica se iba; a paso apresurado y nervioso. Frunció el ceñó. Cogió al cachorro que se revolcaba en el césped, y se fue.

* * *

—Momoko, no entiendo nada. Explícate bien —dijo tratando de no perder la poca paciencia que tenia.

—¡Maldición, Kaoru! ¡¿Cómo no entiendes?!

—¡Jamás entenderé si hablas así de rápido! —protesto. La pelirroja dio un suspiro y se aclaro la garganta.

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que él llegue aquí —dijo—, y te aseguro que pronto llegara.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? o ¿De quién estás hablando? —preguntó confundida.

—¡Diablos! ¡Te estoy hablando de Randy!

—¿Qué Randy?

—¿Randy? ¿Tú ex-novio? —hablo una dulce voz. Las dos muchachas giraron sus cabezas hacía el umbral de la puerta, allí se encontraba una joven de cabello marrón, observándolas desconcertada. Momoko asintió.

—¿Y se supone que vendrá aquí? —preguntó Kaoru. Momoko asintió nuevamente con la cabeza—. Imposible. Él no sabe que escapamos de prisión, y menos sabe como nos vemos ahora o donde vivimos —dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a su habitación.

—Sí, sí lo sabe —dijo, logrando que Kaoru detuviera el paso, y que Bubbles le prestara aún más atención.

—¿Te lo encontraste?

—Sí, en la librería.

—¿Y cómo supo que eras tú? Si cuando usas la identidad falsa te ves irreconocible —dijo Bubbles.

—No lo sé —dijo—, sólo sé que viene para acá en esté mismo instante.

—¿Estás segura que él sabe donde vivimos?

—Tampoco lo sé.

—Chicas, no sé preocupen. Indudablemente; sólo lo dijo para asustarte, Momoko.

—Sí... Tienes razón. No sé de que nos preocupamos.

* * *

Miro a su alrededor. No veía nada más que paredes almohadilladas. Un tic se instalo en su ojo derecho. Se sentó en el suelo, y trato de mover sus manos, pero la camisa de fuerza que usaba se lo impidió. Sólo opto por mecerse hacía adelante y atrás.

De un momento a otro se comenzó a desesperar. Su respiración se hizo más agitada, a la ves que su tic aumentaba. Se puso de pié como pudo, y comenzó a correr por la pequeña habitación. Golpeaba las paredes, y gritaba que lo sacaran de ese lugar.

La puerta de metal reforzada fue abierta. Por está entraron tres hombres fornidos. Él, en cuanto los vio; corrió hacía ellos.

—¡Tienen que sacarme de aquí! —grito aterrorizado. El trió de hombres no le hizo caso—. ¡Por favor, sáquenme! —suplico.

—¡Calla, loco! —grito uno de ellos. Él quedo estático. ¿Lo habían llamado loco? ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? Él no era un loco. No tenia nada de loco, nada.

—¡Yo no soy un loco!

* * *

Caminaba a paso apresurado, provocando que pasara a llevar a varias personas en el transcurro de camino a su apartamento. Pero eso le importaba lo más mínimo. Sólo quería llegar pronto a su apartamento, y deshacerse de esa horrible sensación de que alguien la seguía.

Miro por el rabillo de su ojo, y noto a los dos hombres que estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Alzo un ceja, y apresuro el paso. Los hombres imitaron su acción. Paro en seco, y los hombres volvieron a imitar su acción.

Trago saliva. Definitivamente la estaban siguiendo.

Volvió a caminar, los otros dos la siguieron. Apresuro el paso, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo. Sin saber como; ya se encontraba corriendo, siendo seguida de cerca por los dos hombres.

En cuanto doblo en la esquina que daba a su apartamento, choco con un hombre de tez morena. Cayo a la acera. Noto como los dos hombres que la seguían se posicionaban junto a ella, evitando el paso por si quería escapar. Lo siguiente que vio, fue como el moreno sacaba de su bolsillo una jeringa y luego se la inyectaba en el brazo. Un horrible sueño se apodero de ella, sus extremidades ya no le respondían, y sus parpados le pesaban.

—_Llévenla al auto antes de que alguien nos vea —_fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—Miyako... —llamó la peli-negra que salía de su habitación.

—Dime —respondió mientras se echaba en el sillón azul.

—¿Momoko no llego anoche? —preguntó extrañada.

—No... Quizás se fue de fiesta.

—¿Y no nos invito? —dijo indignada.

—No.

—¡Qué bastarda! —dijo—. Da igual, yo ni quería ir de fiesta.

La rubia cogió la laptop que permanecía en el suelo, y la prendió. Comenzó navegar por la red cuando de repente la pantalla se volvió negra, y luego aparecieron un sin fin de números.

—¿Qué demonios? —murmuro—¡Ésto es una porquería! —grito logrando llamar la atención de la morena que estaba más entretenida observando sus uñas.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡La laptop de pacotilla se ha echado a perder! —exclamo enfurecida. Kaoru se sentó junto a ella, y le arrebato la laptop.

—¿Qué le hiciste, Miyako? —dijo en tono acusador.

—¡No le hice nada! —exclamo ofendida.

La pantalla cambio de un color completamente blanco. Ellas se miraron entre si.

—¿Y ahora que le paso?

Se abrió un documento, y de aquel documento apareció un vídeo.

—Has click en reproducir —ordeno la rubia. Kaoru asintió. Las dos jadearon sorprendidas. En el vídeo aparecía Momoko, ya sin su identidad, inconsciente, y atada de manos y piernas sobre el suelo de madera. Su ropa estaba rasgada, y se notaban los múltiples moretones en su rostro y cuerpo.

—¡Es Momoko! —gritaron a unisono a la vez que las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

* * *

—_Despierta, linda —_le susurraron al oído. Aunque la persona estaba cerca, podía oír la voz bastante alejada de ella. Sintió como la zarandeaban. Abrió los parpados lentamente. Sólo pudo ver una silueta que estaba en frente suyo. Apretó los parpados, ya que aun veía muy nublado. Los volvió abrir, y ahora la silueta si era visible. El gesto de horror se apodero de su bello rostro.

—Creí que te habías muerto —dijo él—, que bueno que no fue así.

—¿Pero qué?... —dijo al no poder mover sus extremidades. Observo sus piernas; atadas. Le dirigió una mirada de odio al tipo que en ese momento le sonreía con una sonrisa hipócrita.

—¿No te había dicho que iría por tí y tus amigas? —la pelirroja no respondió, sólo se le quedo mirando.

—Suéltame —ordeno. Él volvió a sonreír—¡Qué me sueltes!

—Silencio...

—¡Auxilio! —grito. Él se acerco a ella, y le planto una bofetada que hizo que su mejilla se tornara de un color parecido al rubí—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?!

—¡Te he dicho que te callaras! —de su bolsillo saco una venda, la cual la ató a la boca de la chica. Se dio media vuelta, y salió por la puerta de roble.

—_Maldita sea —_pensó.

* * *

—Butch, cállate —ordeno el peli-rojo a su hermano menor. Llevaba más de una hora refunfuñando acerca del estúpido alcalde que le daba la estúpida orden de encontrar a esas estúpidas chicas.

—¡DETESTO A ESE VIEJO! —grito vuelto loco—¡Lo detesto!

—Ya sé que lo detestas. Nos lo has repetido más de cuarenta veces.

—Es un viejo desgraciado. Como lo odio —seguía hablando, ignorando toda palabra dicha por su hermano mayor.

—Oye, Brick —llamó un joven muchacho de cabello rubio.

—¿Qué?

—Creó que te ha llegado un mensaje —apunto a la mesa, donde permanecía un celular que vibraba; anunciando que tenia un mensaje de texto. El peli-rojo se levanto, y fue hacía allá. Cogió su celular y leyó: "_Poker está noche, ¿vienes?". _

—No me esperen —dijo. Luego cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Boomer observo a su hermano moreno que seguía dando vueltas por la sala de estar, insultando todo lo que veía, incluido a él.

* * *

Supongo que entendieron que no era Brick ¿no? XD las desilusione? :( y si fue así, perdón u,u Pero tranquilas, en el próximo sale sí o sí.

Esté capitulo fue más corto que el anterior, también perdón XD

¿Algún lindo reviews? *.*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: _Huyamos._****_  
_**

* * *

Cerraron la laptop. Se quedaron en silencio. Ninguna podía articular palabras. La rubia se levanto, y se dirigió al teléfono. Kaoru, al notar las intenciones de la joven Gotokuji, se levanto de golpe y le impidió el paso.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó desconfiada.

—¡Llamar a la policía, que más!

—¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! —grito—. ¡No puedes llamarlos! —la rubia dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—Pero...

—Si los llamas, descubrirán que somos nosotras.

—Tienes razón..., pero ¿y Momoko?

—La encontraremos nosotras.

—¡¿Siquiera sabes quién la secuestro?! —La peli-negra se quedo en silencio. Su verde mirada vago por unos instantes sobre la mesa en la que permanecía la laptop.

—Sí... sí lo sé —dijo finalmente. La rubia se le quedo mirando a la espera de que volviera a hablar.

—¿Quién? —pregunto impaciente.

—Randy —dijo entre dientes.

* * *

Había despertado, pero permanecía con los parpados cerrados esperando que un rayo de sol le golpeara el rostro. Pero aquel rayo nunca llego. Abrió los parpados extrañada. Generalmente despertaba con los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de su habitación.

—¿Pero que?... —dejo de hablar al ver que estaba en una habitación de paredes grises completamente vacía. Suspiro. Se le había olvidado en que lugar se encontraba.

Trato de mover sus extremidades, pero estás seguían atadas. Al menos ya no tenia la cinta en la boca. Cerro los parpados con lentitud. Quería llorar, pero ¿para qué? el llanto no la sacaría de ese lugar en el que ese estúpido la tenia secuestrada, no lo haría.

Pasaron los minutos, los segundos e incluso las horas, y aún no entraba nadie a esa habitación en la que permanecía la chica. Y a ella ya le estaba dando hambre. Tal vez ese chico era idiota, pero no tanto para ni siquiera darle unas miserables migajas de pan.

De un momento a otro, como si sus suplicas fueran escuchadas, la puerta se abrió. Por está entro una joven de cabello negro y orbes de igual color. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña bandeja que sostenía un vaso de agua y un pequeño trozo de pan. Se acerco a Momoko rápidamente, procurando de no hacer ruido a medidas que daba pasos.

—Lo siento, no pude traerte más —murmuro. Momoko la observo confundida. La joven muchacha la ayudo a incorporarse aún con las piernas y manos atadas—. Nuevamente lo siento. No puedo desatarte —dijo apenada.

—¿Q-quién eres? —pregunto—. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

—Eso da igual —dijo—, apresúrate en comer antes de que Randy venga —la oji-rosa asintió.

—¡Kasumi! ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?! —gritaron.

—Tengo que irme —anunció la peli-negra.

—¡Maldita sea, Kasumi!

—¡Ahí voy, tarado! —grito ella. Su tono de voz ya no era amable y compasivo, si no que era grave y al parecer furioso.

* * *

El timbre sonó.

—¡Mujer, abre la puerta!

—¡¿Qué acaso tu no tienes piernas?!

—¡Solo ábrela! —la joven rodó los ojos, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Al momento de abrirla, apareció un joven muchacho de cabello anaranjado, de orbes rojos rubí, con una gorra roja con negro sobre su cabeza, alto y fornido, y con el semblante demasiado serio.

—¿Qué hay, Kasumi? —sonrió levemente.

—Brick, que sorpresa que estés aquí... por milésima vez —suspiro—. ¿Vienes a jugar poker?

—Sí, es que...

—¡¿Quién es?!

—¡Es brick!

—¡Dile que pase!

—Pasa —el joven pelirrojo entro, y se encamino hacía donde permanecía un hombre de su misma edad junto con otros jóvenes que estaban sentados sobre las sillas de madera observando los mazos de cartas que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¡Brick, amigo mio, cuanto tiempo!

—Antes de ayer estuve aquí —dijo serio.

—¡Es cierto! —hizo una pausa—. ¡Mejor juguemos poker! —grito animado.

* * *

—¿Dónde demonios está Brick? —le pregunto el chico rubio a su hermano peli-negro que permanecía tumbado en el sofá viendo televisión.

—No lo sé —dijo—. ¿Por qué te importa dónde esté?

—Por que en una hora más tenemos que ir con el alcalde.

—¿Ir? ¿alcalde? ¿por qué?

—¿Qué acaso se te olvido? —su hermano mayor lo miro confundido, dando a entender que si lo había olvidado—. Tenemos que ir con el alcalde a hablar sobre las posibles ubicaciones de las tres chicas fugitivas.

—Ah... Ve tú.

—¿Yo? no puedo ir solo yo —su hermano no le presto atención—. ¡El alcalde dijo que quería hablar con los tres!

—Brick no ira, eso significa que yo también puedo faltar —explico—, así que, como ninguno de los dos ira, tendrás que ir tú.

—¡Yo no iré solo!

—Pues, tendrás que hacerlo.

—¡No, iremos los tres! —proclamo.

—Que yo no iré.

—Sí, sí, claro. Levántate ya.

* * *

—Voy al baño. ¡No vean mis cartas! —advirtió.

—Está bien. Está bien —el muchacho de orbes rojos rubí les dirigió una mirada desconfiada, luego dio media vuelta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Era un pasillo largo, muy largo que a cada costado tenia puertas. Él no recordaba que aquella casa tuviera tantas puertas, por lo tanto, no recordaba donde demonios estaba el baño.

Comenzó a abrir puertas al azar, encontrándose con habitaciones, salas de estar, comedores, de todo menos baños. Estaba seguro que ya había recorrido cada rincón de esa enorme casa, y aún no encontraba un baño.

Llego al final del pasillo, en el cual solo había una puerta, de seguro que aquella puerta daba al baño.

Abrió la puerta con la ilusión de que por fin encontraría el baño. Pero solo encontró una habitación vacía. Iba a volver a cerrarla sin percatarse de la persona que había adentro. Volvió a abrirla, y observo perplejo a la chica que yacía en el frío suelo de madera, aparentemente durmiendo.

La chica era de cabellos anaranjados como los suyos, pero mucho más largos, era de tez pálida, con un escultural cuerpo, tenia rasgos finos, su rostro que, a pesar de los moretones, se veía hermoso, y en su muñeca derecha tenia atado un lazo rojo como brazalete.

Ella era muy bella a su parecer, y para cualquiera seguramente.

La joven muchacha abrió los ojos con pesar, dejando ver unos orbes rosas sin brillo ni felicidad.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto él—, o mejor dicho ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Eh? —balbuceo desconcertada. Él se acerco a ella rápidamente, y comenzó a romper las cuerdas que estaban aferradas a sus muñecas y tobillos.

—¿Quién te hizo ésto? —ella no respondió— ¿Por que te tienen atada?

—¡Brick, apresúrate! —gritaron desde la habitación en donde permanecían el grupo de hombres que jugaban poker.

—Randy... —susurro aterrada—. ¡Tienes que sacarme de aquí, por favor! —suplico.

—No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí lo antes posible —ayudo a la chica a incorporarse. En cuanto ambos estuvieron de pie, se dirigieron a la puerta para poder salir, pero en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, un joven alto de cabello marrón los esperaba de brazos cruzados.

—¡¿Qué haces con ella?! —grito el peli-marrón.

—¡¿Qué haces tu con ella?! —grito él—. ¡¿Por qué mierda la tenias secuestrada?!

—¡Eso no te importa! —trato de darle un empujón y poder así arrebatarle a la chica que aún estaba desconcertada, pero el peli-rrojo fue más rápido y lo logro esquivar.

—¡Corre! —le ordeno a la chica, pero ella se mantuvo ahí—. ¡Corre, maldita sea!

Randy había caído al suelo, pero se reincorporo rápidamente. El peli-marrón saco una "p228" que mantenía ocultada debajo de su camisa.

—¡Un paso más y les vuelo la cabeza! —advirtió.

Ambos peli-rrojos intercambiaron miradas.

—Randy, cálmate...

—¡No me digas que me calme! —grito histérico.

El chico de cabellera anaranjada miro hacía su costado disimuladamente, y luego sonrió.

—¡¿Por qué mierda sonríes?! —pregunto exaltado el peli-marrón—. ¡¿No sabes que estás apunto de morir?!

* * *

—¿Cómo entraremos sin ser reconocidas? —la rubia se pregunto así misma mientras veía a su amiga peli-negra buscar dentro de un baúl que permanecía en la habitación de Momoko una arma que les fuera útil.

—Encontré ésto —le dio a observar una "Es Five-Seven" y un "Ak-47"

—Supongo que eso nos servirá.

—Mmm... creo que no lo hará —la joven muchacha de orbes azules claros la miro confundida—. No tienen municiones.

—Genial —mascullo sarcástica.

—Diablos.

—Pero... Kaoru, mira el lado bueno, podremos espantar a quien sea con esas armas ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón, Miyako —sonrió y se levanto— Vamos antes de que le hagan algo malo a Momoko.

—Si es que ya no le hicieron algo malo —murmuro preocupada.

—No pienses en eso, Miyako —la rubia suspiro—. La sacaremos de ese lugar lo antes posible.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? c: si te gusto ¡deja un comentario!

¡Nos vemos pronto!... el próximo domingo, creo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: ****_Creo que te encontré._**

* * *

_—¡¿Por qué mierda sonríes?! —pregunto exaltado el peli-marrón—. ¡¿No sabes que estás apunto de morir?!_

* * *

Un grito desgarrador logro que Momoko volviera en sí. Parpadeo varias veces antes de asimilar bien lo que acababa de suceder. El tipo que hace tan solo un par de segundo los apuntaba con un arma, yacía en el suelo con una herida de bala en el costado de su brazo, retorciéndose y gimiendo de dolor.

—¿Pero qué diablos... —quedo en silencio al ver a la joven muchacha que salia de detrás de un mueble de madera, el que al parecer, era su escondite.

—Corran antes de que el grupo de tarados vengan —murmuro.

—Pero ¿por dónde salimos? —pregunto el peli-rrojo—. La única salida es por la que están ellos.

—Vengan por aquí —ordeno—, conozco otra salida.

—Pero, ¿y tú, Kasumi? ¿Te quedaras aquí? —pregunto nuevamente el peli-rrojo.

—No te preocupes por mí, Brick. Ustedes solo huyan.

* * *

—Y... ¿ahora qué? —pregunto la peli-negra que observaba la gran casa que estaba en frente de ellas dos.

—Trepar —hablo la rubia.

—¿Qué? —pregunto incrédula—. ¡Son como cuatro pisos!

—Ok. Entonces entremos por la puerta principal —dijo—, que importa si nos llegan a ver —hablo con sarcasmo.

—Está bien. Está bien. Trepemos.

Ambas comenzaron a trepar, tratando de nos resbalar y no de ser vistas por quien sea que estuviese dentro de aquella casa.

Entraron a la casa por una ventana que permanecía abierta. El lugar al cual habían entrado era una habitación del tamaño de su apartamento. Había una cama con un sin fin de almohadas, cuadros que parecían muy valiosos, entre otras cosas que eran de valor.

—Andando —murmuro Miyako.

Caminaron hasta la puerta que daba al pasillo. La rubia la abrió sigilosamente. Asomó su cabeza por el umbral, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie a la vista.

Al parecer, no había nadie en casa, ya que no se escuchaba ni el menor bullicio.

Siguieron caminando, observando cada punto del pasillo por donde caminaban. Abrían y cerraban puertas, sin hallar a su amiga de cabello anaranjado. Optaron por separarse.

Kaoru camino hasta donde aparentemente comenzaba el pasillo. Jadeo al ver la escena que se presentaba en frente de su presencia. Retrocedió unos pasos.

—¡Miyako, ven! —la rubia, al escuchar el llamado de Kaoru, se apresuro a ir a donde se encontraba la peli-negra. Y, al llegar a la habitación, jadeo al igual que Kaoru.

—¿Qué demonios paso aquí? —pregunto impactada.

Además de que la habitación estuviera hecha un desastre, un grupo de unos cinco o cuatro hombres, se encontraban sin vida sobre el frío y sombrío suelo de esa casa. La mayoría con heridas de bala. Solo pudieron reconocer a uno, y aquel era el mismísimo Randy.

—Están muertos —balbuceo Kaoru.

—Sí... pero, ¿quién los mato? —pregunto.

En ese instante, tocaron la puerta. Ellas intercambiaron una mirada rápida, y luego volvieron su miradas a la puerta, que ahora era golpeada impacientemente. Cómo si le abrieran la puerta fuera de vida o muerte.

La puerta siguió siendo golpeada más brutalmente, hasta el punto que pareciera que se desplomaría con un golpe más.

Sea quien fuera que sea, creerían que fueron ellas las que habían asesinado a esos hombres. Cualquiera lo pensaría. Y ellas no necesitaban un crimen más, y tampoco necesitaban llamar la atención para así ser descubiertas por la policía.

—¡Demonios, abran la maldita puerta! —se oyó la voz de un joven que se notaba furioso.

Tragaron en seco.

* * *

Bajaron del automóvil, y se encaminaron hacía la entrada de la enorme casa.

El moreno toco la puerta a la espera de que la abrieran de inmediato, pero nadie abrió. Volvió a tocar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

—¿Por qué no abren? —pregunto el rubio—. Creí que estaban aquí jugando poker.

El peli-negro ignoro lo dicho por su hermano menor y siguió golpeando la puerta con impaciencia, pero nadie abría, y tampoco se escuchaba el menor ruido en el interior de la casa.

—¡Demonios, abran la maldita puerta! —grito furioso.

—Butch, si sigues golpeando la puerta de esa manera, lo único que lograras será que se desplom... —suspiro luego de ver como la puerta se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos—. Bien hecho, Butch. Ahora por culpa tuya nos asesinaran por haber tirado la puerta.

—Boomer, cállate —murmuro el muchacho de orbes verde bosque.

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a un grupo de hombres, entre ellos Randy, tendidos en el suelo, obviamente ya sin vida.

—¿Qué demonio... —murmuro el rubio pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un jarrón al caer estruendosamente al suelo.

Recorrieron el interior de la casa con la mirada, pero en ella no había nadie más que los cadáveres.

—¿Brick? —nadie hablo.

—¿Brick? ¿Eres tú? —el moreno notó como una de las puertas que estaban en el pasillo se abría sigilosamente. Frunció el ceñó. Volteó hacía su hermano rubio, y le hizo una seña en dirección a la puerta que estaba medio abierta. Ambos se encaminaron hacía allá, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Cada uno se posiciono a un costado de la puerta. Intercambiaron miradas, y el peli-negro abrió la puerta de una patada.

* * *

Observe con un gesto de confusión a la joven muchacha que estaba sentada sobre el sofá con una taza de café en sus manos. Me resultaba conocida. Quizá era mi imaginación, pero me resultaba bastante conocida, como si ya la hubiera visto en otra parte, pero ¿dónde?, No estaba tan seguro si en mi vida había visto a una chica tan bella como la que permanecía sentada en el sofá de mi casa, con la mirada perdida en algún punto desconocido.

—¿Quieres qué prenda la televisión? —le pregunté.

—Está bien —dijo como si estuviera ida.

Prendí la televisión, en está estaban pasando el noticiero. Fui hacía la cocina a preparar un café para mí mismo. Mientras preparaba el café, observaba la televisión desde lejos.

* * *

Yo sabia quién era él. Lo sabia perfectamente. Uno de los hermanos Jojo, el mayor para ser exactos, y uno de los que me buscaban a mí y a mis amigas para ser aún más exactos.

Sentía terror y rabia. Terror porque en cualquier momento ese chico peli-rrojo descubriría quien era yo, si es que ya no lo sabia, y solo me mantenía ahí como prisionera hasta que llegara la policía. Y rabia por que todo lo que sucedía en ese momento era culpa del tarado de Randy. Rogaba por que en ese momento él se encontrara ya sin vida, o al menos gravemente herido.

—¿Quieres qué prenda la televisión? —me pregunto el peli-rrojo.

—Está bien —respondí sin prestarle mucha atención.

Él prendió la televisión, en ella estaban pasando el noticiero. No le preste mucha atención al aparato. Seguí con la vista al muchacho que se dirigía a la cocina, al parecer a prepararse un café.

Quizá, me estaba confundiendo de chico. Sí, seguro que yo estaba confundida, por que si fuera aquel muchacho, lo más seguro es que yo estaría en este mismo momento en prisión, dentro de una fría celda, lamentándome.

Dirigí mi atención a la televisión.

_Y en el noticiero de hoy, hablaremos de las tres jóvenes que escaparon hace unas semanas de la prisión de Tokio. Ellas son muy peligrosas, y lo más seguro es que se encuentren armadas. Ellas son expertas en disfraces. A continuación, les daremos a observar unas fotografías de las tres jóvenes con sus identidades verdaderas. Si alguno de ustedes, señores tele videntes, a visto a una de ellas, les ruego que no pierdan tiempo e informen de inmediatamente a la policía. _

Mi corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos, y mi sangre se congelo, al igual que mi cuerpo. Me quede ahí, inmóvil. No sé si esperando a que algo sucediera.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo, el chico seguía en la cocina preparando su café. Tal vez, y ojalá, no haya visto lo que acababan de pasar en la televisión.

Me levanté lentamente, deje la taza sobre una pequeña mesa de roble, y me dirigí sigilosamente a la puerta, pero antes de coger la perilla, la voz varonil del muchacho hizo que me detuviera en seco, y que nuevamente mi corazón se deteniera por unos segundos.

—Así que... Momoko, ¿ya te vas?

* * *

_**Hola! Se que dije que actualizaría el domingo y recién actualice hoy, aunque lo había terminado ayer por la noche, pero no había tenido tiempo de revisarle la ortografía, y esas cosas, ya saben. Les pido disculpas, también les pido disculpas por que este capitulo es algo corto, creo que desde ahora la mayoría será así :c**_

_**Comentarios? *.***_


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8.**

**_D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece._**

* * *

_—Corre... —susurraron en su oído._

_—¿Eh? —balbuceo desconcertada._

_—Corre._

_—¿Correr? _

_—Corre._

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Sólo corre._

_—No comprendo... ¿quién eres?_

_—¡Qué corras! —gritó._

_La rubia frunció el entrecejo. Miro hacía todos lados, sin encontrar al dueño de la voz. Era una voz varonil, sin duda, pero, ¿De quién era esa voz?_

_No sabia donde estaba. Sentía miedo. Mucho miedo. Sólo veía obscuridad, y una que otra silueta que se deslizaba de un lado a otro, cómo si tratara de escabullirse por en medio de las paredes negras. Ya no lograba oír la voz varonil, sólo escuchaba como alguien corría debajo de la lluvia. No veía la lluvia, y menos a la persona que corría, pero si oía el eco de los pasos._

_—¿Hola? —dijo—. ¿Hola? —repitió._

_—Te dije que corrieras —nuevamente, la voz estaba ahí, pero sólo la voz, no la persona._

_—¿Por qué quieres qué corra?_

_—¡Corre, yo los distraeré! —la voz sonaba desesperada. _

_Sin saber cómo, ya se encontraba corriendo. Sus cabellos dorados de un momento a otro se empaparon de agua, al igual que su cuerpo. Sentía las gotas de lluvia golpear ligeramente su rostro. Escuchaba el ruido de la lluvia, y también sentía las gotas caer sobre ella, pero aún así, no veía nada más que obscuridad. _

_Se detuvo en seco al momento en que un disparo se oyó a lo lejos. Se mantuvo ahí, con las gotas de lluvia empapando su rostro y su cuerpo aún más. Quería correr nuevamente, y algo le decía que tenia que volver a correr, pero sus piernas no pensaban lo mismo. _

_Cayo de rodillas al suelo. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos orbes azules claros que ya no tenían casi nada de brillo. Se abrazo a sí misma mientras temblaba violentamente._

_Alguien con una fuerza descomunal la sujeto del brazo y la obligo a levantarse. No supo quien era, ya que su vista permanecía nublada, pero aún así, se zafó del agarre, y corrió cómo nunca antes había corrido en su vida._

_Mientras corría, escuchaba los gritos furiosos que se iban alejando cada vez más de ella. _

_—¡Alto ahí!_

_—¡Regresa!_

—¡Deténganse! —gritó una voz varonil, la misma de hace tan sólo unos segundos. Parpadeo logrando volver en sí. Quiso voltear para saber quien era el dueño de aquella voz, pero su amiga peli-negra la jalo de un brazo.

—¡Miyako! —gritó Kaoru, y antes de que pudiera ver al dueño de la voz varonil, la morena salto por la ventana, llevándosela a ella detrás.

Vieron como las dos chicas se lanzaron por la ventana. Intercambiaron unas miradas rápidas, y corrieron hacía la salida con la intención de seguirlas.

* * *

_—Así que... Momoko, ¿ya te vas?_

Mierda.

Se quedo congelada en frente de la puerta con la mirada fija en la perilla. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar violentamente. Al parecer, no se había confundido. Aquel muchacho si era el que creía. Él era Brick Jojo, si es que no se equivocaba de nombre. Se volteó a hacerle frente.

—Brick, ¿no? —él asintió—. ¿Sabes? estaba pensando en quedarme un tiempo más, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece que es una estupenda idea —dijo—, pero me temo que sólo será hasta que llegue la policía.

—Oh, vamos, no tienes porque llamarlos —sonrió—. No seas aguafiestas.

—No es que sea aguafiestas, linda —observo la televisión—, lo que pasa es que tengo ordenes de llevarte allí.

—Creí que eras un chico malo.

Momoko hablaba con el peli-rrojo mientras buscaba un lugar por donde pudiera escapar fácilmente, pero no hallaba ninguno. Solo noto una ventana, por la cual era imposible que cayera.

—Lo soy, pero por el momento soy uno bueno.

Él ya había notado como los orbes rosas de la joven muchacha recorrían la casa, de seguro en busca de un lugar por el cual escapar.

—Aquí no hay por donde escapar —le dijo fríamente—. Así que ni lo intentes.

—¿Escapar? ¿Yo? ¡Para nada! —mintió—. Sólo estaba viendo lo linda que es tu casa.

* * *

_ —Estúpida Miyako —_pensó la joven de orbes verdes.

Kaoru se encontraba corriendo por los peligrosos barrios de Tokio, ya sin su amiga rubia, debido que al momento en que tocaron la acera después de saltar, la rubia de ojos azules corrió del lado contrario al de su amiga peli-negra. Kaoru se preguntaba una y otra vez en dónde demonios estaría en ese momento la joven Gotokuji.

Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. No sabia si alguno de esos dos jóvenes la seguían (que era lo más probable), por lo tanto, no podía dejar de correr.

Se adentro a un callejón sin salida. Las paredes del callejón eran de ladrillos rojos algo sucios. Había un bote de basura a un costado, y varios gatos merodeando por ahí, seguramente, en busca de una rata con la cual alimentarse.

Su respiración era bastante agitada, y sentía el sudor bajar por su frente.

A lo lejos oyó el sonido de unos pasos. Su piel se erizo completamente. Se oculto detrás de el bote de basura, ahuyentando así a algunos gatos que morían del hambre.

Un chico de cabello negro azabache y orbes verdes más obscuros que los de ella, paso corriendo delante de sus ojos. Trago silaba, y retrocedió unos pasos. Sin querer, piso la pata de un gato de pelaje marrón. El gato chillo, y luego corrió hacía la calle, logrando hacer un gran bullicio.

Escucho, y vio al gato de pelaje marrón que salia de un callejón asía la calle. El joven hizo un gesto de confusión, y camino a paso apresurado asía el callejón sin salida que había pasado hace tan solo unos cuantos segundos atrás. Se asomó, y vio a la chica de cabello negro como la noche, de ojos verdes claros, y de cuerpo escultural que permanecía con expresión de miedo.

—Mendigo gato —mascullo Kaoru.

* * *

—¡Hey, vuelve!

Doblo en una esquina, pero dejo de correr enseguida al ver al carro de la policía, con los policías adentro. Miro hacía atrás, y vio al rubio que ya estaba a una corta distancia de ella. No tenia escapatoria, así que opto por correr asía el rubio de orbes azules obscuros.

El chico se detuvo al ver que la joven muchacha ahora venia hacía él. Alzo una ceja en señal de confusión. Creyó que la rubia se detendría, pero no, ella sólo lo observo, y paso junto a él; corriendo. Volteó, pero la chica rubia ya no estaba por ningún lado.

—¿A dónde demonios se fue? —se pregunto así mismo. Observo cada punto de la calle, pero en está no había ni el mínimo rastro de la muchacha de cabellos dorados cómo el sol. Retomo el paso, dispuesto a buscarla, pero unas voces lo detuvieron.

—¡Oye, Boomer! —el chico se volteó y trago en seco. Ahí, en frente de él, se encontraba tres policías que lo observaban serios.

—¿Qué se les ofrece? —dijo, forzando una sonrisa.

—¿No se supone que ahora tú y tus hermanos estarían con el alcalde? —pregunto uno de ellos que era pequeño y regordete.

Maldita sea.

—¿Nosotros? —se hizo el desentendido—. La verdad es que no sé de que están hablando.

—¿Cómo qué no sabes de qué estamos hablando?

—Pues, no lo sé.

—¿No era hoy su junta con el alcalde?

—¿Hoy? No. No. Es mañana.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —mintió—. No, la verdad es que no. O sí. No lo sé.

—¿Es o no es hoy?

—¡Pero miren que hora es! —exclamo—. ¡Mis hermanos deben estar esperándome!

—Pero...

—¡Adiós, pasen buena noche! —Boomer se fue corriendo, sin notar los ojos azules claros que lo seguían con sigilo desde el interior de un tienda de verduras.

* * *

—Nos van a matar —mascullaba Boomer para sí mismo. Él seguía caminando por la acera, camino a su casa. Caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tenia que inventar una excusa para el alcalde del por qué no habían ido él y sus hermanos a hablar con él.

Sus hermanos. No tenia ni la más mínima idea de donde estaban ellos en esos minutos. Su hermano mayor de cabello negro, había corrido detrás de la chica de orbes verdes claros. Y él, había corrido detrás de la rubia, que la perdió de vista luego de unos minutos de correr tras de ella. Y su hermano Brick, a él no le veía hace ya muchas horas, definitivamente no estaba jugando poker en la casa del —ahora— difunto Randy.

Y ahí había otro tema; Randy. ¿Cuándo lo habían asesinado? ¿Quién lo había asesinado? y lo más importante, ¿Por qué?. Quizá, fueron esas dos chicas, eran las únicas que estaban en "la escena del crimen" por lo tanto, se podría deducir que habían sido ellas, pero ninguna de las dos llevaba un arma a la vista, a menos que las tuvieran ocultas, pero aún así, ninguna tenia manchas de sangre, o algo por estilo.

Estupendo. Ahora hablaba cómo un maldito detective, cuando si quiera lo era. Todo eso de buscar a tres fugitivas que parecía que ni existieran o que se las hubiera tragado la fas de la tierra, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Y otro tema más; Las fugitivas y esas dos chicas. Había visto unas fotografías de las fugitivas, y dos de ellas se parecían mucho a las jóvenes que estaban en la casa de Randy cuando Butch tiro la puerta, la rubia con sonrisa encantadora, y la peli-negra de apariencia ruda. Solo faltaba una, la peli-rroja de mirada fría y calculadora.

Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos. Hizo un gesto de confusión al oír que gritaban su nombre.

—¡Boomer! —esa era la voz de su hermano mayor. Elevo la mirada, y vio a el chico de cabello anaranjado de orbes rojo rubí, saliendo de su casa, con una herida en la pantorrilla que sangraba y sangraba.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, y corrió a socorrerlo.

—¡Brick! —exclamo preocupado—. ¡¿Qué demonios te ha sucedido?!

—¡Esa loca! —gritó él—. ¡Ve tras ella!

—¡¿Detrás de quién?! —le pregunto exasperado.

—¡De Momoko!

* * *

**Hola! **

**No sé si lo habrán notado, pero actualice antes del domingo ^^ y también espero que hayan notado que este capítulo fue más largo que los anteriores, y eso que dije que de ahora en adelante serian más cortos, pero no sé que me paso que me llego toda la inspiración XD.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si fue así, Dejen un comentario!, si quieren...  
**

**No estoy muy segura de cuando volveré a actualizar, pero creo que será pronto. Los fin de semanas son los días en que más me inspiro c: **

**Bueno, ¡Hasta luego! **

**Ah, y antes de que se vayan, lamento que este capítulo no tuviera titulo, no sabia que ponerle XD. Creo que para eso no tenia inspiración...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. **

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z ****no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Das un paso y te mato.

—Woow —exclamó elevando ambas manos a la altura de su pecho—. Tranquila, nena, no es necesario que me apuntes con tu arma de juguete.

—No es un arma de juguete —dijo seria—. Si quieres... puedo probarla en tí para que veas, **nene.**

—No, gracias.

—Bien —sonrió—. Entonces, veté.

—¿Por qué? —el chico comenzó a observar sus nudillos con desinterés.

—¿Por qué? — repitió ella, elevando ambas cejas.

—Sí, por qué.

—Bueno..., por que sí.

—Dame una razón concreta.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Basta.

—¿Basta de qué?

—¡De eso! —gritó—. ¡Eres desesperante!

—¿Yo?

—¡Ok, ya me hartaste! —gritó y lo apunto nuevamente con el arma—. ¡Veté si no quieres que te vuele la cabeza!

—Seguro que ni sabes cómo jalar el gatillo.

—Sí, sí que lo sé.

—No lo creo.

—Créelo.

—Pues no lo creo.

—Es en serio, basta.

—¿De qué? —la joven muchacha rodó los ojos. Si no fuera por que su arma no tenia municiones, ya lo habría matado.

—¡Ya veté!

—No me iré hasta que me digas por qué mataste a Randy.

—¡Yo no he matado a nadie, tarado!

—¡Sí, asesinaste a Randy junto con esa amiga tuya!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! ¡Te vi!

—¡Tu no viste nada, imbécil!

—¿Sabes?... tu rostro se me hace conocido —la observo detalladamente—. ¿No nos conocemos?

—No —dijo cortante—. Y agradezco por no haberte conocido antes —agregó fastidiada.

—¿Eres de la tele? —preguntó, ignorando lo dicho por la peli-negra.

—Veté —el chico la volvió a observar de pies a cabeza, y algo hizo _clic _en la mente de la muchacha. Y aquello era: tres hermanos, apellido Jojo, la alcaldía, identidad falsa, y el chico peli-negro que la observo como si fuera su presa, y muchas cosas más.

—Butch Jojo —susurro para ella misma.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Carajo.

* * *

—Miyako, Kaoru, ¿dónde están? —se preguntaba a sí misma la peli-rroja. Dejo de correr, y se detuvo en frente del bloque de pisos donde vivía temporalmente. Subió las escaleras a paso apresurado. Abrió la puerta y la cerro de inmediato. Observo el interior, sus amigas no estaban a la vista.

—¿Chicas? —llamó—. ¿Chicas? —volvió a decir, pero nadie hablo.

Camino hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta, y noto que su baúl permanecía abierto. Se acerco a el baúl y noto la ausencia de dos de sus armas. Miro hacía un pequeño escritorio de madera, y vio las municiones ahí.

—Taradas —murmuro.

La preocupación la invadió. Quizá, sus amigas habían ido en su rescate con aquellas armas que no tenían municiones y ni siquiera lo sabían. Tenia que encontrarlas lo antes posible.

Corrió hacia la puerta principal, pero antes de que tocara la perilla, esta se abrió y entro una joven muchacha rubia de orbes azules claros. La expresión de la chica cambio a uno estupefacto al ver a Momoko.

—¡Momoko!

—¡Miyako! —ambas se abrazaron.

—¡Demonios, no sabes lo preocupadas que estábamos! —dijo la rubia.

—Espera... ¿dónde está Kaoru?

—Creí que estaba aquí.

—Cuando llegue no había nadie.

—Diablos —maldijo Miyako.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Fuimos a la casa de Randy. Te comenzamos a buscar, pero no te encontrábamos por ningún lado, lo único que encontramos fue a Randy junto con un grupo de hombres muertos... —quiso continuar, pero Momoko la interrumpió.

—Espera. Espera. Randy... ¿Está muerto?

—Sí, creí que lo sabias. Supongo yo que fuiste tú, ¿o no?

—No, yo no fui.

—Entonces, ¿quién fue?

—Kasumi.

—¿Quién? —preguntó desconcertada, pero Momoko no respondió, así que la rubia siguió narrando lo ocurrido—. Bueno, luego de eso, comenzaron a llamar a la puerta, y la puerta se desplomo. Nosotras creímos que era la policía, pero no. Sólo eran un par de chicos, que luego nos salieron persiguiendo.

—¿Un par de chicos? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo eran esos chicos, Miyako? —preguntó nuevamente, temerosa.

—Mmm, el que persiguió a Kaoru era de cabello negro como el de ella y de orbes verdes obscuros. Y el que me persiguió a mi era de cabello rubio y orbes azules como los míos, pero un poco más obscu... —su tono de voz fue decayendo cada vez más a medida que hablaba—. ¡No puede ser! —exclamó luego de unos segundos.

—¡Hay que buscar a Kaoru! ¡Ahora! —ordenó Momoko.

* * *

_Observo sus pequeños pies, éstos no alcanzaban el suelo, así que opto por balancearlos. Se volteó a observar a sus dos hermanos mayores, uno de ellos comía un pastelillo mientras que el otro le reclamaba por no darle de aquel pastelillo. _

_—Ya basta —dijo una voz fría que le pertenecía a su padre. Los dos pequeños muchachitos se mantuvieron en silencio, sin antes sacarse la lengua burlona mente._

_—Papá —llamó el pequeño niño. El hombre se volteó a observarlo con una mirada que llegaba a dar escalofríos, algo raro en él._

_—¿Qué sucede? _

_—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —preguntó, pero él no le respondió—. ¿Dónde está mamá?_

_El hombre cambio su expresión a una más serena. Se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño. _

_—¿Te apetece un helado, Boomer? —le preguntó con una sonrisa triste. El rubio iba a responder, pero dos voces se le adelantaron._

_—¡Nosotros también queremos un helado! _

_—Claro, pequeños. Ahora se los traigo —les sonrió por última vez a los tres hermanos. Giró sobre sus talones con la intención de ir a alguna tienda cercana, pero antes de que siquiera diera un paso, una voz algo apenada lo hizo detenerse. _

_—Señor Jojo... —dijo un hombre vestido con un traje de doctor de color blanco. _

_El rubio menor miro al hombre vestido de blanco, y por unos momentos sintió lastima al verlo tan apenado, así que, le sonrió para ver si se animaba, pero el hombre no cambio su expresión. Sus ojos azules viajaron hasta su padre, que en ese instante tenia el mismo gesto del hombre de blanco. Frunció el entrecejo._

_El hombre de blanco abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, su padre lo interrumpió cortes mente._

_El señor Jojo, cogió al rubio más pequeño, y lo cargo en su espalda, mientras esté estaba encantado por que su padre lo cargaba._

_—Hijos, caminen junto a mí —dijo, y al instante, el peli-negro y el peli-rrojo les siguieron el paso. _

* * *

_Su padre los había dejado al cuidado de una mujer que vestía de blanco, también. A simple vista se veía agradable, ya que durante todo el tiempo en que su padre se tardaba en regresar de la sala que había entrado hace unos minutos, ella había estado leyéndoles unos cuentos de fantasía. _

_—Entonces ella huyo del palacio, siendo seguida por los caballeros que iban montados en sus caballos blancos..._

_—Ya estoy aquí —los tres pequeños niños corrieron al encuentro de su padre que al momento de verlos, les sonrió forzosamente._

_—¡Papá! —exclamó el moreno—. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

_—Después les explico, muchachos —dijo—. Ahora es hora de irnos._

_—Pero... —hablo el rubio—. ¿Y mamá?_

_—Sí, ¿dónde está ella? —preguntó está vez el peli-rrojo._

_—Ella..., bueno, ella no vendrá con nosotros. _

_—¿Qué? _

_—Que ella se quedara algún tiempo en este lugar._

_—¿Aquí? _

_—Sí, aquí._

_—¿Y cuánto tiempo?_

_—Mucho tiempo. Pero no se preocupen, ella dijo que les dijera que los quería mucho. _

_—Pero va a volver, ¿cierto?—preguntó el moreno entristecido. El hombre les sonrió apenado. Acerco al pelinegro a él, y le sacudió el cabello._

_—¿Y bien? ¿Van a querer sus helados?_

_—¡Sí! —exclamaron a unisonó. _

_Los dos niños mayores corrieron hacia la salida._

_—¡Niños, no vayan tan rápido! —dijo. L__uego volteó y vio al rubio que observaba hacia el pasillo, en donde se encontraban una variedad de puertas blancas con pequeño carteles con números sobre ellas. Se acerco a él, y tomó su mano amistosa mente._

_—¿No quieres un helado, Boomer? _

_—¿Por qué mamá no quiere ir con nosotros? _

_—Boomer..., no te preocupes por ella. Ahora ella se encuentra bien. _

_—¿A sí? _

_—Sí —aseguró—. Nos tenemos que ir, pequeño muchacho —comenzó a caminar cogido de la mano del niño rubio de pecas. _

_La puerta corrediza se abrió, y antes de cruzar el umbral, el niño miro hacia atrás, grabando en su mente aquel lugar de paredes tan blancas que le llegaba a molestar. _

_Algún día esperaba volver por su madre._

_—Papá, cuando mamá ya este mejor, ¿podemos venir a visitarla?_

* * *

En aquel hospital todo era tan blanco que la mayor parte de las personas que andaban por ahí parecían fantasmas. El aire olía a medicina, y a alcohol, y a almidón para la ropa. Y hay mucha luz, también muy blanca.

—Señorita, ¿no sabe cuánto se demoran allá adentro? —dije apuntado con mi pulgar a una de las salas en la cual había entrado mi hermano mayor peli-rrojo. Él llevaba más de dos horas ahí dentro, y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar.

—Depende de la herida, joven —respondió la mujer.

—Sólo era una herida en la pantorrilla...

—Sí, pero quizá allá sido muy profunda —dijo, y luego de eso, me quede en silencio y me volví a sentar.

He llamado a mi hermano Butch unas cuarenta veces, y él aún no responde su maldito teléfono celular. No sé dónde demonios estará, pero espero que no le haya pasado nada malo, ya que tener a otro hermano herido no es ningún motivo de alegría.

La puerta de una de la salas se abrió, por esta salió mi hermano mayor de cabello anaranjado. Su pantorrilla estaba vendada, y caminaba con ayuda de las muletas que llevaba a cada costado.

—¡Brick! —exclamé preocupado.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó él, sonriente. Lo ayude a caminar hacia la salida.

—Ahora, ¿me puedes decir quién mierda te hizo aquello? —dije apuntado su herida vendada. La sonrisa de mi hermano se esfumo. Entrecerró los parpados, y miro hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

—Vamos a casa, Boomer. Allí te contaré todo junto con Butch —dijo serio—. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Butch?

—Yo también tengo que contarte muchas cosas, Brick.

—¿A sí? ¿De qué?

—De lo mismo que me dirás tú —dicho esto, él paro su andar y me miro estupefacto.

—¿Hablas de ellas? —asentí—. ¿Dónde está Butch? —volvió a preguntar.

—Butch salió tras una de ellas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Yo tuve que salir tras la otra.

—¿Cómo las hallaron?

—En realidad, no las estábamos buscando, sólo fuimos a la casa de Randy a buscarte a tí, pero las encontramos a ellas.

—¿Qué hacían ellas en la casa de Randy? —me encogí de hombros. Él me miro durante unos segundos, y luego desvió la mirada hacia un punto el cual desconozco—. Buscaban a Momoko... —susurro tan bajo que casi fue imposible para mí oírlo, pero de todas maneras lo oí.

—¿Momoko?

—Boomer, tenemos que encontrar a Butch.

—Sí, pero te digo que no sé donde está, él se fue hacia una dirección contrari...

—Lo encontraremos de todas formas. ¿Ya lo llamaste a su teléfono celular?

—Sí, como un millón de veces.

—Sigue llamándole —me dijo—. Tengo un plan que no fallara. Atraparemos a esas chicas cueste lo que cueste.

—Brick, acabas de salir del hospital con la pantorrilla vendada, no puedes correr tras tres chicas que se desaparecen como si fueran ninjas.

—Boomer —dijo entremedio de un bufido—, ni siquiera me duele —arrojó las muletas a la acera y cruzó la avenida a duras penas.

En algunas ocasiones, Brick podía llegar a ser igual de tarado que Butch, o inclusive más.

* * *

Hola! ¿cómo están? x3

¿Les gusto este cap? espero que sí. Nuevamente, he actualizado antes del domingo, y nuevamente no le he puesto titulo al cap, lo siento, de verdad:(

Si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica, o lo que sea, díganmelo en los comentarios!

Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: ¿Lo asesinaste?**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

_—Te partiremos la cara, rubia —dijo la joven muchacha de contextura enorme—. Aquí no aceptamos a rubias engreídas.  
_

_ —Y-yo no soy engreída —trago saliva—. ¿M-me pueden dejar pasar, p-por favor?  
_

_—Tu cabello es muy bonito —dijo derrepente otra chica que le comenzó a acariciar el cabello—. Si lo cortáramos un poco se vería aún más lindo._

_—¿C-cortar?_

_—Sí —asintió con la cabeza—. O creo que seria mejor **arrancar. **_

_—Y-ya d-déjenme._

_—¿Miedo, rubia? _

_—Basta —murmuró una mujer de edad, delgada y alta—. Dejen a Miyako en paz._

_—Sólo estábamos jugando con ella, señorita Keane. _

_—Mejor vayan a sus habitaciones. _

_—Está bien —se fueron._

_La mujer que tenia el cabello negro hasta los hombros y los orbes azules claros, observo a la muchacha de coletas bajas de aproximadamente catorce años de edad. _

_—Miyako, ¿te encuentras bien? _

_—Sí, señorita Keane._

_—¿Segura?_

_—Sí —la rubia asintió. _

_—Ahá —balbuceó sin creérselo—. Ve a tu habitación. Hace algunos minutos atrás paso la hora de dormir. Tú sabes que en el orfanato se tiene que ir a la cama a las 9:00 de la noche._

_—Sí, sí lo sé. Allá me dirigía. _

_—Bien, entonces ve._

_—Claro. _

* * *

_—Miyako... Pssh, Miyako —susurraron desde a fuera de la ventana._

_La rubia de orbes azules y pecas, abrió los ojos lentamente._

_—Miyako... por aquí —susurraron nuevamente._

_Ella hizo un gesto de confusión. Observo la habitación, deseando encontrar a la dueña de aquellos susurros. No podía ver mucho, pero la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación le ayudaba un poco. Vio a todas las demás niñas durmiendo sobre sus camas plácidamente, ninguna parecía estar despierta, y ninguna parecía ser la que emitía hacer aquellos ruidos. _

_—¡Miyako, maldita sea! —se escucho un poco más fuerte el susurro._

_Reconocía__ esa voz, la reconocía perfectamente. Cómo olvidar aquella maldición que tanto caracterizaba a una de sus mejores amigas._

_—¿Kaoru? —susurro desconcertada._

_—¡Y Momoko! —está vez, fue la voz de su amiga peli-rroja. Miyako sonrió, eran ellas._

_Se levanto rápidamente, y tratando de no hacer ruido, se dirigió hacia la pequeña ventana. Abrió la persiana, y ahí estaban ellas, sentadas en el umbral de la ventana, sonriendo le con gracia._

_—¡Chicas! —susurró alegre—. ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!_

_—¡Te vinimos a sacar de esta porquería de orfanato! —habló la peli-negra._

_—¡Sí! —exclamó emocionada la de orbes rosas—. ¡Coge tus cosas y larguémonos de aquí!_

_—¿Qué? —pregunto, y se volteó a observar la puerta—. Pero ... mañana vendrán los parejas a adoptar. Quizá ..._

_—Miyako, ¿prefieres quedarte con unos extraños? _

_—No, pero ..._

_—Piensa, Miya, quizá no te adopten y te tengas que quedar aquí con esas bravuconas —apuntó la peli-rroja a una de las chicas que dormía con la mitad del cuerpo fuera de la cama.  
_

_—Sí, tal vez tienen razón, pero de todas formas hay una posibilidad de que me adopten ... O eso dijo la señorita Keane._

_—Miyako —dijo firmemente la peli-rroja—, Kaoru y yo nos vamos a España mañana por la noche, está es tu última oportunidad para escapar.  
_

_—¿Se van? ¿A España? ¿Por qué?_

_—Tú ya sabes —respondió Kaoru—. Mi familia, su familia, nos tienen hartas._

_—Pero creí que tu padre se había ido. _

_—Sí, pero resulta que ahora mi madre se encontró a otro tipo en la callé que resulto ser peor que él. _

_—Así que ya ves, Miyako. Es ahora o nunca. Recuerda lo que nos dijo Sakurako "las segundas oportunidades no existen" —musitó Momoko._

_Sakurako Kintoki. Es una chica cinco años mayor que ellas tres. Su trabajo es ser prostituta. También es muy buena amiga de la señora Akatsutsumi, y de la señora Matsubara, después de todo son compañeras de trabajo._

_La chica se pasaba la vida dándole consejos a las tres, ya que según ella, las tres jovencitas tenían un muy buen futuro cómo para seguir el ejemplo de sus madres. Sakurako confiaba en ellas. Confiaba en que serian mejor que ella, mucho mejor. __Se podría decir que Sakurako era un madre para las tres. Ella era cariñosa, amable, e inteligente. Lastima que haya desperdiciado toda aquella inteligencia para convertirse en prostituta. La joven les había tomado mucho cariño, ya que ella veía cómo las pequeñas niñas Akatsutsumi, Matsubara y Gotokuji sufrían por la falta de interés en ellas, o falta de los familiares, en esté caso, en la última chica._

_—Vamos, Miyako. ¿Enserio te quieres quedar toda tu vida en este lugar? —la rubia vacilo y luego sonrió._

_—No. No quiero —negó—. ¡Vayámonos ya! —corrió a buscar sus cosas, las cuales eran nada más que unas pocas ropas y un pequeño muñeco de felpa con la forma de un pulpo purpura al cual le hacía falta un ojo. _

_—¡Apresúrate! —exclamó la morena al notar que la puerta principal de la habitación se abría lentamente._

_Miyako cogió sus pertenencias, y corrió hacia la ventana nuevamente. Sus dos amigas brincaron y cayeron de cuclillas al césped. La joven muchacha volteó hacia atrás por última vez antes de brincar, sólo logro ver como la puerta era abierta por completo, y por está se asomaba una mujer de cabello negro corto que la miro estupefacta al momento en que brinco. _

_—¡Miyako! —gritó la mujer._

_—¡Miyako! —gritaron las dos adolescentes._

_—¡Ya voy! —la joven muchachita corrió detrás de sus amigas, alcanzándolas al poco tiempo._

—¡Miyako! —gritó la peli-rroja exasperada—. ¡¿Quieres apresurarte?!

La rubia parpadeo un par de veces, y frunció el ceñó. Estaba harta de aquellos recuerdos, los cuales creía que había olvidado por completo, pero ahora aparecían uno a uno.

—¡Ya voy!

* * *

_—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_

Piensa rápido.

—Lo he oído por ahí.

—¿Por ahí?

—Sí, por ahí —repitió.

—¿Por ahí dónde?

—Por ahí —dijo seria, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera verdad.

—Ahá —dijo arqueando una ceja—. Ahora que ya me conoces, ¿podrías bajar el arma, por favor?

—No —negó—. No lo aré hasta que te vayas.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien. Está bien. Me iré —sonrió y giró sobre sus talones. Comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del callejón. Doblo, y desapareció de la vista de la morena. Se quedo unos segundos ahí, aún apuntando con el arma hacia donde había estado el chico hace unos cuantos minutos atrás.

Pasaron los minutos, y ella seguía ahí sin creerse que el joven muchacho se había ido. Decidió dar unos pasos más. Notó que la callé estaba totalmente desolada, así que no bajó el arma. Dio unos cuantos pasos más. Estaba a un sólo paso de salir del callejón. Miró hacia la izquierda y no había rastro de él, se iba a girar hacia el otro lado, pero alguien tapo su boca y la arrastro nuevamente hacia el interior del callejón. Gracias a la brutalidad con la que la arrastraron, dejo caer su arma al pavimento.

—Bien. Escucha, esto es sencillo —la voz del joven anterior era la que hablaba en esos momentos—. Dime por que le hiciste eso a Randy y te dejare libre.

Miró por el rabillo de su ojo al joven que le cubría la boca. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, cargando todo su peso contra el chico, provocando que este se estrellara en la pared de ladrillo, pero aún así no la soltó. Entonces opto por morderle la palma.

—¡Argh! —gruñó el oji-verde—. ¡¿Qué mierda?!

Kaoru rió con sorna. Busco su arma con la mirada, pero no la encontró. Elevo su mirada ahora a el joven, que mantenía su mirada fijamente en el suelo. Ella miró hacia dónde miraba él. Lo que observaba el muchacho no era más que su arma, arrojada en medio de ellos dos.

Ambos se miraron.

—Ni lo pienses... —murmuró Kaoru, pero antes de que dijera algo más, el oji-verde se arrojo sobre el arma tratando de cogerla. Kaoru imitó su acción.

El arma resbalaba de mano en mano, hasta que cayo en un rincón del callejón. No lo pensaron dos veces y se arrojaron nuevamente sobre el arma. Ambos la cogieron, y sin querer entrelazaron sus manos alrededor del arma. Ella miró su mano y la mano del joven de cabello negro, y se sonrojó violentamente, aunque no estaba muy segura si era de vergüenza, o de rabia. Elevo su vista al peli-negro que no mantenía ninguna expresión, pero de la nada, una mueca parecida a una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Ella frunció el ceño, y le arrebató el arma. Y nuevamente lo apuntó.

—Oye, nena, no dispares —dijo él mientras tragaba saliva.

—No me llames nena —advirtió—. ¿Y por qué no tendría que hacerlo? —sonrió de medio lado.

—Por que ... bueno ...

—Respuesta incorrecta —dijo con sorna.

* * *

Las dos jóvenes Akatsutsumi y Gotokuji corrían por las calles en busca de su amiga peli-negra. Al doblar en una esquina, vieron a la chica a la cual buscaban.

—¡¿Kaoru?! —las dos chicas dejaron de correr en seco y observaron estupefactas a la joven de cabello negro que les sonreía.

—¡Chicas! —exclamó ella, y corrió a el encuentro con sus dos mejores amigas.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!

—Solucionando uno de los tres problemas —dijo con naturalidad. La rubia y la peli-rroja se miraron entre sí.

—¿Cómo?

—¿A qué te refieres, Kaoru?

—Me refiero al joven Jojo ... creo que su nombre era Butch.

—Espera —murmuró la oji-azul, ya que aún procesaba todo—. ¡¿Lo asesinaste?! —exclamó junto con Momoko, ambas sorprendida.

Kaoru sonrió nuevamente.

* * *

Hola! x3

No sé que me pasa, estoy actualizando más seguido y no sé por que :-: Creo que son sólo las ganas de escribir, y eso es extraño, ya que cuando tengo muchas cosas que hacer no me dan las ganas de escribir, pero ahora sí Dx

Les ha gustado este cap? si fue así, dejen un comentario! se los agradecería mucho, ya que esos son los que me alientan a escribir más C:

Nos vemos en el próximo cap!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11.****  
**

* * *

_—¡¿Lo asesinaste?!_

* * *

—¡No sean taradas! —les regañó la peli-negra—. ¡¿Cómo se supone que lo iba a matar si mi arma no tenia municiones?!

—¡Maldita sea! —gruñó molesta Momoko—. ¡¿No pudiste sólo haberlo golpeado?!

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó con sarcasmo—. ¡Después de que me arrastro por todo un callejón, me enteré de que es mucho más fuerte que yo!

—¡Eres una inútil, Kaoru! —elevó el tono de voz la oji-rosa.

—¡¿Quieres callarte, Momoko?! —gritó—. ¡Llamaras la atención de todos!

—Chicas...

—¡No entiendo cómo no pudieron notar las municiones que estaban sobre el escritorio!

—Chicas...

—¡Lo siento! ¡Siento no ser tan inteligente como tú! —gritó nuevamente con el sarcasmo incluido en sus gritos.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó la rubia exasperada—. ¡No comprendo como pueden estar peleando! ¡Esta es una situación grave!

—Sí, sí, tienes razón —dijo Momoko suspirando—. Ahora...—dijo dirigiéndose a Kaoru que estaba cruzada de brazos—, ¿cómo dices que era el nombre del idiota?

—Butch —respondió secamente.

—El hermano de al medio —comentó la rubia.

—Mmm —balbuceó pensativa la oji-rosa—. ¿Y cómo lo hiciste para escapar de él?

—Ah, bueno —se encogió de hombros—, fue fácil.

—¿A sí?

* * *

_Maldita zorra. _

Trato de mover sus manos, pero estas se mantenían atadas con un fuerte nudo ciego. Tampoco podía hablar, ya que su boca era cubierta con un trapo desgastado que le impedía articular palabras coherentes.

Si no se las ingeniaba para salir de allí, tendría que pasar la fría noche en ese callejón, y obviamente entre dormir en su reconfortarle cama o dormir en el pavimento, prefería dormir en la cama, cualquiera tendría de como preferencia aquella opción.

Sus ojos verde bosque se ampliaron al ver dos siluetas exactamente iguales a las de sus hermanos. Aquellas siluetas habían pasado corriendo en frente de sus ojos, aunque una de esas siluetas le costaba demasiado correr.

Quiso llamar la atención de sus hermanos, pero no hallo cómo, hasta que vio unas latas posicionadas encima de otras. Estiro su pierna, logrando así derribar las latas. Éstas hicieron una gran bullicio al caer al pavimento.

—Brick, ¿oíste eso?

—¿Oír qué? —preguntó desconcertado.

—No lo sé. Creo que eran unas latas, o algo así —Brick puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sólo fueron latas, Boomer —dijo él—. No seas idiota. Quizá fue un gato.

El rubio volteó y vio cómo una lata de refresco rodaba desde el interior de un callejón cercano a ellos. Fue hacia allá a paso apresurado.

—Boomer, ¿a dónde vas ahora? —dijo viendo como caminaba hacia el callejón—. Tenemos que encontrar a Butc...

—¡Butch! —exclamó el rubio al ver a su hermano mayor en un rincón de aquel callejón, atado y con un trapo viejo cubriéndole la boca—. ¡Brick, ven aquí!

El oji-rojo frunció el ceño y puso nuevamente los ojos en blanco.

Boomer corrió hacia su hermano y lo desató rápidamente. Éste, furioso, se levanto de un golpe.

—¡Esa perra! —gritó enfurecido.

—¿Eh?

Brick logró oír la voz de su hermano menor, y corrió a duras penas hacia el interior del callejón. En cuanto llego, formo una mueca con sus labios, al igual como lo hizo el moreno al verlo con la pantorrilla vendada.

—¿Y a tí qué mierda te pasó? —se preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

* * *

—¿Y cómo le hiciste para escapar? —preguntó la rubia. En aquel momento, las tres ya se encontraban en su apartamento, sentadas alrededor de una pequeña mesa que sostenía tres tazones de café.

—Bueno... —cogió un tazón—. Fue pan comido.

—¿A sí?

—No —dijo seria—. ¿Acaso no te dije que me arrastro por todo el callejón?

—Oh... —balbuceó Miyako—. No creí que fueran tan fuertes.

—¿En serio? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿No viste sus músculos? —las dos chicas se le quedaron mirando con una ceja elevada y con una sonrisa picara. Kaoru se aclaró la garganta—. Yo sí lo noté.

—Ahá... —la rubia puso los ojos en blanco—. Momoko —llamó a la oji-rosa.

—Dime.

—No nos has dicho quién fue el que te saco de la casa de Randy.

—Es cierto, no no has dicho nada —dijo cruzada de brazos la morena.

—Chicas, creo que hoy no fue nuestro día.

—¿Eh?

—Ustedes se encontraron con dos de los hermanos Jojo —dijo—, o sea que sólo faltaba uno.

—¿El mayor fue el que te encontró?

—Sí.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, muy en serio.

—¿Y él fue el que asesinó a Randy?

—¿Él? No. No. Él no fue —negó con la cabeza—. Fue Kasumi.

—¿Quién?

—Creo que era la novia, o ahora ex-novia de Randy.

—¿La novia? ¿La novia fue la que lo asesinó?

—Sí. No. No sé —dijo confundida—. Nosotros huimos de ahí gracias a ella. Yo no sabia lo que había pasado después, pero con lo que me dicen ustedes, supongo que ella fue quién lo asesinó.

—No había nadie más en esa casa cuando entramos por la ventana.

—Quizá escapó.

—Sí, quizá.

—¿Y tú, Miyako?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Cómo le hiciste para escapar del rubio?

—Escapar de él fue verdaderamente fácil —dijo sonriendo orgullosa—. Pasé junto a él y sólo se quedo mirando como idiota.

—Yo tenia la teoría de que él era el más idiota, creo que acerté —comentó la peli-rroja.

—Aunque —habló nuevamente la rubia—, es un idiota algo lindo.

—¡Ha ha ha! —rieron ambas chicas, pero dejaron de reír al momento que Miyako se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Miyako?

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó—. ¡Ni que fuera pecado creer que un chico es guapo!

—No es ningún pecado —dijo Momoko—, pero si sería algo... peligroso. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero ellos nos buscan con la intensión de meternos a prisión.

—Chicas —Miyako rodó los ojos—. Sólo estaba bromeando. No era para que se pusieran tan serias.

—Que aburridas tus bromas —la rubia bufó.

—Mejor vayámonos a dormir —dijo Momoko—. Hoy he corrido como loca.

* * *

_Amo el color verde. Lo amo. Y es por eso que amo este lugar. Todo es tan verde. El verde obscuro y el verde claro son mis colores favoritos, en pocas palabras, todos los verdes me encantan. El negro también es mi favorito, negro y verde combinan muy bien. Al menos en mí. Parece que en él también. Por eso es que él me encanta... me encanta ese chico._

_—Ésto está muy mal —murmuré. Él se volteó a observarme con esa típica sonrisa suya._

_—¿Qué está mal?_

_—Ésto —dije—. Nosotros._

_—¿Y por qué? —preguntó sonriente. _

_—Por que... no sé —dije desconcertada—. ¿Dónde demonios estamos? _

_—¿Dónde crees que estamos?_

_—¿Quieres parar?_

_—¿Parar qué?_

_—¡De eso! —grité exasperada—. ¡Tus malditos juegos de palabras me desesperan!_

_—¿Qué juegos de palabras, nena?_

_—Eres incorregible —negué lentamente con mi cabeza—. ¡Y no me llames nena!_

_—¡Ok, ok! —sonrió—. Oye._

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ésto?_

_—No... ¿qué?_

_—Lo que más me gusta es..._

_—¿Qué es? _

_—Es..._

_—¿Es?_

_—Es... —sonrió nuevamente—. Es que todo esto se ha vuelto un amor peligroso._

_—¿Amor peligroso? —dije, y luego de eso, el chico que estaba en frente mio desapareció lentamente ante mis ojos. De la nada, un camino apareció por debajo de mis pies descubiertos. El camino era de arena y llevaba a una gran puerta de roble. Camine hasta allá y noté que la puerta tenía un cartel que decía "No entrar". Ignoré toda advertencia y cogí la perilla. Jalé de la puerta y..._

—Está loca.

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oír una tercera voz. En frente de ella estaban dos chicas que la miraban como si fuera un pequeño bicho raro. Frunció el ceñó al darse cuenta que ellas estaban dentro de su habitación.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¡Despertó! —exclamó aliviada la rubia—. Creímos que te habías vuelto loca.

—¿Eh?

—Estabas hablando en sueños —le informó la peli-rroja que se sentaba en el suelo, para luego apoyar su espalda en la pared con desinterés—. Por eso creímos que estabas loca... o agonizando.

—¿Estaba hablando en sueños? —preguntó incrédula—. ¿Y qué era lo que decía?

—"Amor peligroso" —dijo la oji-azul—. Lo habías repetido unas veinte veces.

—¿A sí?

—Sí —afirmó Momoko—. ¿Qué demonios estabas soñando?

—Nada —mintió. Sus amigas la observaron con desconfianza—. No lo recuerdo.

—Ahá —balbuceó la oji-rosa sin creerle del todo—. Tendrás que desayunar cereal con nada. Miyako se ha acabado la leche.

—¡Miyako! —bramó molesta Kaoru.

* * *

_Un amor peligroso. Un amor peligroso. Un amor peligroso. _

—Mente estúpida —se regañó así misma la peli-negra—. Mira nada más las idioteces que imaginas.

—Lo estás haciendo de nuevo —dijo Miyako con desinterés.

—¿Tú no sabes tocar?

—¿Y por qué debería tocar? Estamos en la sala de estar, tarada —la rubia rodó los ojos—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy distraída.

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Estás segura? Por que última...

—¡Qué no me pasa nada! —gritó furiosa—. ¡Me tienes hartas con tus malditas preguntas!

—¡Sólo me preocupaba por tí! ¡No tienes por que enfadarte!

—¡No quiero que te preocupes por mí! ¡No quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí! ¡¿Comprendes?!

—Como quieras —Miyako puso los ojos en blanco y siguió bebiendo de su cerveza.

* * *

Hola! x3

Este cap fue algo corto, como la mayoría u.u Es que lo que sucede es que prefiero hacerlos más cortos porque a algunas personas les da algo de pereza leer fics tan largos, no sé si a ustedes, pero a mí sí e.e Así que por esa razón yo los hago más cortos :), y también por que si fueran más largos los cap, el fic duraría mucho menos :(

Deja un comentario si te ha gustado este capítulo! :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12.**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Un gritó desgarrador se oyó en el laboratorio en el cual trabajaba el famoso científico de apellido Utonio. Luego de aquel gritó, un silenció inundó aquella habitación. El hombre de bata de científico, bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Ese niño no servía de nada, ni siquiera de conejillo de india. Tan sólo faltó que le inyectara un liquido negro para que falleciera en el acto. _

_—Patético —murmuró enfadado—. Cobarde... débil... fracasado —se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de un pequeño niño de no más de diez años, su cabello era negro como el de su padre. Él lo miró de pies a cabeza con indiferencia. Lo sacó de la camilla en la cual permanecía y lo arrojó dentro de una bodega de congelamiento. _

_—Tanto trabajo para nada —balbuceó molesto. _

_Se le había hecho bastante difícil convencer al pequeño niño de que aquel experimento era para el bien de la humanidad. Bueno... aunque sí lo era, aquel experimento serviría para que los seres humanos desarrollaran super poderes, pero hasta ahora ninguna persona podía soportar tan letal sustancia. Quizás no debió a haber inyectado el liquido en su pequeño hijo, pero ya lo había hecho, y eso no le importaba mucho, después de todo el mocoso ya había pasado a una mejor vida.  
_

Parpadeo varias veces al momento en que sintió que alguien le golpeaba levemente el hombro. Volteó con el ceño fruncido. En frente de él se encontraba una mujer de aspecto agradable y vestida de enfermera.

—Aquí está su comida —dijo la mujer y luego le entregó una bandeja que contenía su almuerzo.

La mujer se retiró, dejándolo a él solo en la mesa circular.

Hoy era un nuevo día, un día en el que se volvía a encontrar en el mismo lugar, o sea, encerrado. Elevó su vista hacia la televisión, en el cual pasaban el noticiero de medio día. En el aparato daban a mostrar un vídeo en el cual pudo suponer que era grabado desde de la prisión de Tokio. En el vídeo, aparecían tres jóvenes, dos de ellas golpeaban sin ningún problema aparente, a un grupo de guardias, y la otra chica, que era una rubia de cabello suelto ondulado, cortaba los barrotes de la ventana como si se tratase de limarse las uñas.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó a una enfermera que pasaba por ahí.

—Es el vídeo del momento en que las tres fugitivas escaparon —le informó—. Se ve que son muy fuertes para ser unas simples chicas —el hombre asintió con la cabeza.

La verdad era que, ella tres si parecían ser bastante fuertes, bastante fuertes como para soportar una sustancia letal. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en sus labios resecos. Dejó aún lado su tenedor y se levantó. Comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hasta llegar a su habitación forrada de colchones blancos, aquellas habitaciones que eran sólo para los locos. Tener de esas habitaciones era un privilegio que no todos podían tener, pero él si podía tenerlo, ya que era un loco, un loco totalmente descabellado.

* * *

—Creí que los había citado para ayer —dijo serio el alcalde.

—Sí... pero tuvimos un pequeño percance —se excusó el peli-rrojo.

—Ya lo creo —dijo observando la pantorrilla vendada del joven muchacho—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?

—Fue una de ellas —dijo—. Fue Momoko.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó exaltado.

—Sí, pero no.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una larga historia.

—Sabe — interrumpió el chico peli-negro de orbes verde obscuro—, esto se esta volviendo realmente difícil.

—Sí —apoyó el oji-azul—, esas chicas parecen unas verdaderas ninjas —el anciano suspiró resignado.

—Ya las encontraran —dijo el hombre de bigote blanco—. Yo confió en ustedes tres, y sé que las hallarán de una u otra forma.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro de eso? —preguntó el oji-rojo—. Además, ¿cómo puede confiar en nosotros sabiendo que somos unos ex convictos?

—No sé por qué, pero sé que las hallaran —dijo firme—. Y... simplemente confió en ustedes.

Los tres chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron fastidiados.

—Usted no sabe si le podríamos clavar una espada por la espalda.

—Sé que no lo harían.

—¿Y porqué cree que no lo haríamos? —preguntó desafiante Butch.

—Porque no les conviene —dijo serio—. Su total libertad depende de esas tres chicas. Si las encuentran y las meten a prisión, ustedes son libres... libres para toda la vida.

¿Libres para toda la vida? No podían negar que eso se oía tentador, muy tentador. Tenían que encontrar nuevamente a esas tres chicas. Sí o sí tenían que encontrarlas.

* * *

—Ya las encontraran, yo confió en ustedes tres, y sé que las hallarán de una u otra forma —imitó burlona mente el peli-negro al anciano alcalde.

—De seguro están fácil encontrar a tres chicas que se escabullen como fantasmas —comentó el oji-azul.

—No están difícil —los dos jóvenes muchachos se voltearon a observar a su hermano mayor que se mantenía pensativo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Momoko estaba en la casa de Randy, lo que significa que ella conocía a Randy...

—Randy está muerto, no creo que te sirva de mucho preguntarle algo a él —dijo Butch fastidiado.

—Pero Randy era el novio de Kasumi, así que por deducción, Kasumi debe saber algo, aunque sea la más mínima información.

—Tal vez tienes razón, pero aún así, no sabemos dónde demonios está ahora esa tal Kasumi —Butch dijo.

—Con todo eso de que quizá ella asesino a Randy, yo creo que ya no está en el país —dijo Boomer mientras abría una lata de cerveza y bebía de ella.

—Pero si existe la diminuta posibilidad de que ella aún se encuentre aquí.

—Y si es así, ¿cómo la encontraremos? —preguntó Boomer.

—Hablaremos con la persona que conoce a medio mundo —dijo el peli-naranja—. Hablaremos con Bell. Ella de seguro sabe algo acerca de ella.

—¿Tu crees?

—Por supuesto. Es la dueña de el club _white star. _El club en el cual se encuentran las más bellas mujerzuelas —respondió Butch por el peli-naranja.

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué le pasó? —preguntó la peli-naranja al ver como Kaoru salía del apartamento, azotando la puerta.

—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Sólo le pregunte que es lo qué le pasaba, ya que últimamente estaba muy distraída.

—¿Y sólo por eso se fue?

—Sí —dijo desinteresada—. Tú conoces a Kaoru. Le dices algo y se enfada.

—No creo que haya sido buena idea que saliera.

—Si ella te hubiera oído decir eso, se hubiera puesto furiosa. Diría que ahora nos creemos su madre, o qué sé yo.

—Sí, sé que diría eso —frunció los labios—. Pero de todas maneras, es peligroso.

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo peligroso? —alzó una ceja—. Joder. Todos están muy extraños.

—Miyako, lo digo porque recién ayer nos pudimos librar de aquel trío de tarados. Por lo tanto, ellos ya nos conocen. Y podría asegurarte que Kaoru salió así nada más, sin su identidad ni nada.

—Hablando de identidades —dijo la rubia—, ¿no crees qué deberíamos ir con Bell para que nos dé otras?

—Sí, creo que si necesitamos unas nuevas —observó la hora en el viejo reloj que colgaba del muro, éste marcaba las doce de la noche—. Aun es temprano, no creo que Bell haya cerrado el club.

—¿Iremos sin Kaoru?

—Sí —asintió—. Seguramente está allá.

—¿Tú crees?

—No creo, lo sé —dijo seria—. Cada vez que Kaoru se molesta va a ese lugar. Un lugar perfecto para encontrarse con hombres con dinero a los cuales robarle absolutamente todo.

—Podríamos hacer lo mismo —sonrió la rubia de ojos azules claros—. No podemos perder las viejas costumbres.

—Nada de robar hoy —proclamó—. Primero necesitamos una nueva identidad, así que, ¡andando! —dijo y caminó junto con la rubia hacia la puerta principal para luego emprender caminó hacia el club _white star. _

—Pero podríamos hacer una excepción hoy...

—Miyako.

—Está bien. Está bien. Nada de robar hoy.

* * *

Entró y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Habían un grupo de mujeres bailando sobre el escenario, seduciendo a los miles de espectadores. Los espectadores, hombres casados, solteros, daba igual, la mayoría tenia dinero para andar de putas. Por supuesto que ella no era una prostituta, jamás lo había sido y no le gustaría serlo. Ella sólo los seducía hasta llevarlos a la cama, y una vez ahí, los golpeaba hasta dejarlos inconscientes y luego les robaba todo, incluido la ropa para aumentar la vergüenza de que una sensual chica 'indefensa' les robara todo.

Visualizó a una joven muchacha de largo cabello plateado que vestía un top negro ajustado con un enorme escote, una mini falda negra de cuero y unos altos tacones blancos.

—¡Hey, Bell! —exclamó la chica. La peli-plateado se volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz y sonrió amplia mente.

—¡Kaoru! —la peli-negra se acercó a ella—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ya sabes, vengo a trabajar —sonrió amplia mente mientras observaba la cantidad de hombres que ahora la devoraban con la mirada a ella, y eso que ni siquiera vestía tan demostrativa como la mayoría de las chicas de allí.

—Kaoru, ya te he dicho que no me gusta que le robes a mis clientes.

—Ellos se lo merecen por creerse que podrán llegar a tener algo conmigo.

—¡Tú eres la que los seduce!

—¡No es mi culpa que ellos caigan! —Bell rió con sorna.

—Está bien —dijo—. ¡Pero no los golpes tan fuerte! ¡La idea es que después regresen!

—Todos regresan —aseguró sonriendo victoriosa—. ¿Cuál me recomiendas? —le preguntó indecisa.

—Mmm —balbuceó pensativa—. ¡Aquel! —exclamó apuntando disimuladamente a un chico de cabello negro y orbes azules claros que permanecía sentado observandó el espectáculo que ofrecían las mujerzuelas.

—¿Tú crees que tenga dinero?

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo—. ¡Es cosa de mirarle la cara de fresa que tiene! —exclamó burlona. La peli-negra rió.

—Así que un chico fresa... ¿crees qué caiga en la trampa?

—Claro que sí. Nadie se resiste a tus encantos, chica.

—Tienes razón —dijo egocéntrica—. Aquí voy. Deséame suerte... bah, no la necesito —rió con sorna.

—¡Suerte de todos modos!

—¡Gracias de todos modos! —antes de abrirse paso entre la multitud de hombres, le sonrió amigablemente a la chica de cabello plateado.

* * *

** Hola! x3**

**Actualice rápido nuevamente C: Es que comienzo a escribir y me gana la inspiración y al final termino escribiendo todo un capítulo, y aveces más n.n. Haría los capítulos más largos, pero me gusta dejarlos con la intriga :3 Mujajaja! okno. Bueno... en el próximo cap habrá un poquito de Lemmon e.e ¿Qué opinan ustedes? -.- Lo hago con Lemmon o no? En fin, si dicen que sí, tampoco será taaaanto lemmon e.e**

**Si te gusto este cap, ¡deja un comentario! :A.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Éste capítulo contiene malas palabras, violencia, escenas con lemmon, no mucho, casi nada D: **

* * *

_El dolor la estaba matando. Observó su tobillo y vio que éste estaba de un leve color carmesí. No pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas de dolor. _

_—No llores. _

_Trató de parar los leves sollozos, pero el dolor era demasiado. _

_—No llores._

_Se secó las lagrimas que ya salían a mares. Trató de levantarse, pero cayó al frío pavimento antes de intentar siquiera dar un paso. _

_—Las personas fuertes no lloran —dijo una voz masculina y fría—. Tú eres una muchacha débil. _

_—Y-yo no soy débil..._

_—Si eres débil. Estás llorando._

_—Todo el mundo llora._

_—Los Matsubaras, no. _

_—Yo he visto a mamá llorar._

_—Ella es un caso especial. Espero que tú no seas igual que ella._

_—¿Y porqué no? —preguntó desafiante—. Ella no es débil. Ella es fuerte, la he visto aguantar tus golpes, papá._

_—Ella se merece esos golpes. Igual a que te los estás mereciendo tú._

_—¡Yo no me merezco nada! —se levantó de golpe, ya sin importarle su tobillo lastimado—. ¡Tú eres el idiota que cree que es fuerte por golpear a las personas indefensas! ¡No puedo cree que...! —quedó en silencio al momento en que el hombre le dio un empujón, provocando que cayera nuevamente al pavimento. _

_—¡Ella es una prostituta, se merece éso y más! _

_—Tal vez no sea un trabajo digno, pero gracias a que ella vende su cuerpo todos los días, tú te compras tus malditas cervezas y cigarrillos. _

_Tokio frunció el ceño. La mocosa tenía la razón, aquello era lo que más le molestaba._

_—¡Ya cállate! —dijo, y luego le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro._

_Esta vez no lloró. Sólo se paso la mano por su labio en el cual brotaba un liquido carmesí._

_—¿Sabes qué? —dijo—, ya entiendo por que Dai se fue. No te soportaba. Nadie te soporta, y yo tampoco pienso seguir soportando a un idiota.  
_

_—¿Entonces te vas a ir? ¿Y a dónde iras, mocosa? ¿A la casa de tu amiga la huérfana o a la casa de la otra estúpida? _

_Y aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso. Apretó los puños con rencor. _

_—No hables de ellas de esa forma. _

_—¿Y qué me vas a hacer? ¿Golpearme? _

_Agachó la cabeza. El flequillo le cubría la mitad de el rostro, dándole un toque sombrío a su apariencia. Su padre tenía suerte de que fuera el triple más grande que la chica, si no, ella hace bastante tiempo se habría encargado de él. Aunque ahora ella no le tenía miedo, ya no. Él solo era un imbécil débil y fracasado, de aquellos que golpean a las mujeres en vez de meterse con alguien de su tamaño. _

_—Te odio —balbuceó—. ¡Te odio, maldita sea!_

_—¡Kaoru!_

_—¡Me iré de esta casa! ¡Y espero no regresar jamás!_

_—¡Kaoru!_

—¿Kaoru? —la voz de su amiga peli-plateada la hizo volver a la realidad.

Sacudió la cabeza ante aquel recuerdo tan lejano de su adolescencia, y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que se había quedado parada a mitad de camino.

—¿Kaoru? —repitió otra vez la chica.

—¿Qué? —dijo desconcertada. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza y se volteó a verla—. ¿Qué pasó?

—No sé. Dime tú que pasó.

—¿Eh?

—Te quedaste parada como estúpida, ¿porqué?

—Oh... no fue nada, sólo me dolió un poco el tobillo.

—Ahá —balbuceó—. ¡Mira, mira! ¡El chico fresa se está yendo! ¡Ve tras él!

Caminó a paso apresurado hacia el chico que en ese momento caminaba hacia la salida del club.

—¡Hey, guapo! —llamó, el chico de cabello negro volteó a verla extrañado.

—¿Me hablas a mí? —miró hacia todos lados y se apuntó a sí mismo.

—Por supuesto que te habló a tí ¿Ves a otro chico guapo por aquí?

—Eh... ¿qué necesitas? —le preguntó cortes mente. La joven muchacha se acercó lo suficientemente para notar que llevaba en su muñeca un reloj de oro. Sonrió de medio lado.

—No necesito nada. Solo estoy aburrida ¿Quieres hacer algo? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Lo siento, pero ya no me queda más dinero —ella se indignó, pero lo supo disimular. Fue en ese momento en que se empezó a preguntar si acaso se vestía como prostituta. Sacudió la cabeza nuevamente y decidió hacerse pasar por unas de las chicas de allí.

—¿No tienes calor? —se comenzó a abanicar con su palma.

—N-no...

—¡Uff! ¡Yo sí! —exclamó y se quitó la playera negra quedando en brasier.

La temperatura del chico aumentó hasta el punto en que su rostro se volvió de un color carmesí.

—¿Tú no tienes calor? —le preguntó sonriente.

—Bueno... sí, un poco.

—¿Un poco? ¡Yo estoy que ardo! —exclamó—. ¿Quieres ir por unos refrescos?

—E-está bien —la azabache lo jaló de la muñeca.

—¿No qué ese era el bar? —dijo, una vez que notó que habían pasado de largo el bar en donde atendía una chica peli-plateado.

—¡Ya no tengo sed! —lo guió hasta un cuarto más apartado del lugar: los baños públicos de hombres. Una vez lejos de la multitud de mujerzuelas y hombres, la chica lo comenzó a besar con pasión, él no se tardo en responder. El joven muchacho le desabrocho el brasier. Fue en ese momento en que ella comprendió que el chico había pasado de ser tímido a un cerdo pervertido.

—Espera. Espera —lo detuvo una vez que sintió algo punzante en la entrepierna del chico—. ¿Por qué no jugamos un juego?

—Nada de juegos —dijo, y la volvió a besar. Ella se separo de él, nuevamente.

—Sí, un juego —se acercó a su oído—. Para que sea más divertido —le susurró sensualmente.

—No, sin juegos —la volvió a besar.

Mierda. Le habían tocado tipos pesados, pero éste definitivamente era el peor.

—Te prometo que te va a gustar.

—Está bien —dijo resignado.

La chica quitó la pañoleta que permanecía enrollada en el cuello del joven y la amarró firmemente en los ojos de él.

—¿Y cómo se juega?

—Es un juego fácil, sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga —dijo ella—, ¿comprendes?

—Sí, comprendo.

Lo tomó de las manos y lo comenzó a guiar por todo el interior del baño, con la obvia intención de confundirlo.

—Creo que no comprendo el juego.

—Aguarda —lo introdujo dentro de unos de los baños. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Le bajó los pantalones con los calzoncillos incluidos y tuvo que contener la carcajada que quería emitir ¡Aquello era la cosa más pequeña que había visto desde que ya no era virgen!

Notó que el joven aún permanecía medio mareado, ya que se tambaleaba hacia todos lados. Comenzó a besarlo mientras trataba que no se diera cuenta de que le quitaba lentamente el reloj de oro. Una vez que el reloj de oro ya en sus manos, se separo de él.

—Enseguida vuelvo.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo desconcertado, aún mantenía la pañoleta aferrada a sus ojos.

—Eh..., a buscar una amiga —dijo—. ¿Sabes para qué? —le preguntó coqueta.

El chico rió como idiota y asintió pícaro con la cabeza.

—No te vallas a ir —dijo, y salió de aquel baño, dejando al joven adentró a la espera de ella.

Observó el reloj y sonrió amplia mente. Se volteó a ver el baño en donde aun el chico estaba.

—Ya quisieras —susurró con gracia.

Estaba apuntó de abrir la puerta de entrada cuando ésta fue abierta por otra persona.

—¿Tú?

Tragó silaba ¿Por qué siempre las cosas le tenían que pasar a ella?

_—Uh-oh. _

* * *

Abrieron la puerta del club. Visualizaron a una chica peli-plateado que atendía en la barra de licores. Caminaron hacia allá.

—Qué hay, Bell —saludó amablemente un muchacho rubio de bellos orbes azules obscuros.

La chica volteó y sonrió amplia mente.

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! —exclamó alegre—, ¡los hermanos Jojos!

Los tres chicos sonrieron.

—Hace bastante tiempo que no los veía por el club —continúo la muchacha—. ¿En dónde se habían metido?

—Estábamos algo ocupados —respondió el moreno de orbes verdes.

—¿Ocupados? —dijo sonriendo picarona—. ¿Ocupados en qué?

—Ya sabes, trabajo.

El chico de cabello negro como la noche, observó hacia los baños públicos, y juró haber visto a dos personas entrar ahí, entre ellos, una chica de cabellera negra como la suya, una cabellera que se le hacia extremadamente conocida. Se dirigió hacia allá, sin importarle sus hermanos y Bell.

—¿Trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo ustedes han tenido trabajo? —dijo la chica mientras observaba como el peli-negro se iba, pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

—¿Crees que somos unos vagos? —la chica rió.

—No, no, pero... ¿Qué te pasó en la pantorrilla, Brick? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ah —suspiro él—. Momoko me lo hizo —Bell se ahogó con el licor que bebía en ese momento.

—¿Quién? —dijo luego de un ataque de tos.

—Momoko, Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿Te suena, Bell? —dijo el pelirrojo. Gracias al ataque de tos que le dio a la peli-plateada en el momento en que él pronuncio el nombre de la peli-rroja, supuso que ella sí la conocía.

—Mmm... ¿Momoko, dijiste?

—Sí, Momoko. Una de las fugitivas —dijo él—. ¿No la conoces?

—¿Conocerla? ¿Porqué yo la conocería?

—Bueno, porque tu club es uno de los más famosos, suponemos que de seguro la conocerías.

—No, no las conozco —mintió—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Por que nosotros somos los idiotas que tenemos que encontrarlas.

—¿Nunca has oído de ellas, Bell? —preguntó esta vez el rubio.

—No —negó con la cabeza—, pero creo que las he oído en la televisión —comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—¿Estás segura que no las conoces?

—Sí —mintió sin dirigir la mirada a los dos chicos—. ¿Por que les mentiría?

—No lo sé. Quizás sean amigas o qué sé yo.

—¿Amigas? No, no —sonrió nerviosa. Siguió respondiendo las preguntas de los dos jóvenes muchachos, hasta que su mirada plateada vagó sobre la entrada. Por ésta, entraban dos chicas de cuerpos esculturales, una peli-naranja de largo cabello atado en una coleta alta y una rubia de cabello suelto, ambas lograron llamar la atención de la mayoría de los hombres de aquel lugar.

—Mierda —murmuró.

Las dos chicas sonrieron amplia mente al ver a Bell, pero en cuanto vieron a los dos jóvenes muchachos que seguían de espaldas a ellas, sus sonrisas desaparecieron.

—Te dije que no era buena idea venir, Momoko.

* * *

**Hola! x3**

** ahora si que las chicas están muertas e.e. Ven que les dije que no habría tanto lemmon? ewe Me di cuenta que son bien pervertidas e.e Hahahaha, na C:**

**¿Comentarios? :L**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

_—Uh-oh..._

* * *

—Nos vemos otra vez, preciosa.

Kaoru estuvo a punto de decir algo, si no es por que un gran alboroto se oyó detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente. El chico anterior había logrado salir del baño en el cual la joven muchacha lo había dejado esperando, la venda que llevaba en los ojos ahora estaba a la altura de su boca, también llevaba los pantalones y calzoncillos abajo.

—¿No qué ibas a ir a buscar otra chica? —preguntó el chico, desconcertado, ya que sólo veía a Kaoru y a otro muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes obscuros que a duras penas se aguantaba la risa.

—No te la pasas nada mal, eh —el peli-negro rió.

—Cállate.

—Oye... ¿ese no es mi reloj? —se observó la muñeca y notó que su reloj de muñeca no estaba—. ¡Hey, sí es mi reloj! —se subió los pantalones como pudo y fue rápidamente hacia la chica.

Kaoru jaló del brazo al chico que estaba junto a ella y corrió hacia la salida trasera del club _white star._

* * *

—¿Qué miras, Bell? —preguntó Boomer, inocente. Ambos chicos estuvieron a punto de voltearse, si no es porque Bell los detuvo con un grito.

—¡¿Quieren un refresco?! —les preguntó a gritos—. ¡La casa invita!

—Está bien.

—¡Oye, Kumiko! —llamó la peli-plateada. Una chica de cuerpo voluptuoso, de largo cabello rubio platinado y de ojos grises, se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Bell le susurró al oído unas palabras que no fueron audibles para los dos chicos, la chica rubia platinada asintió de inmediato.

—Chicos, ella los atenderá por este momento —anunció—. Enseguida vuelvo.

Bell salió de detrás de la barra y se dirigió a las dos chicas que aun estaban paralizadas en la entrada. En cuanto logró verlas mejor, les hizo señas de que la siguieran.

Las tres se escabulleron entre la multitud de hombres y de mujerzuelas hasta una puerta de metal que daba a una habitación de paredes azules.

—Entren —ordenó—. Deprisa, chicas.

Las tres entraron. Miyako se arrojó al sofá grande con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras que Momoko se sentó en el sofá personal.

—¿Qué mierda hacen aquí? —Miyako preguntó, incrédula.

—Ellos siempre vienen aquí —respondió Bell.

—¿Y porqué no nos lo dijiste?

—Ustedes jamás me dijeron que ellos eran los que las buscaban.

—¿Y qué querían?

—Información sobre ustedes, creo.

—Demonios —maldijo la peli-rroja—. Supongo que no les dijiste nada, ¿no?

—Claro que no les dije nada —se cruzó de brazos—, ¿acaso creen qué las traicionaría?

—No, es sólo que —comenzó diciendo la rubia— ahora no podemos confiar en nadie.

—Pueden confiar en mí.

—Bell —llamó Momoko, una vez que la peli-plateada le prestó atención, continúo hablando—, ¿no has visto a Kaoru?

Bell quedó en silencio. Sus ojos plateados se ampliaron y miró horrorizada a las dos chicas.

—No me digas que ella estaba aquí.

* * *

—¡Corre! —ordenó mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca.

—¡Sí! —dijo él—, pero corramos hacia la prisión —la jaló del lado contrario.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, horrorizada—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡Suéltame tú!

—¡Yo no te estoy sujetando, eres tú el que me sujeta a mí!

Él la ignoro y sólo la siguió jalando hasta la prisión de Tokio.

—¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —se zafó del agarre y corrió ahora del lado contrario al cual iban.

—¡Regresa!

Siguió corriendo, pero se detuvo al momento en que vio al chico anterior saliendo apresurada mente del club; buscándola.

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda —observó hacia atrás y visualizo a Butch que ya estaba a una corta distancia de ella. Sólo opto por correr hacia el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, en cuanto pasó junto a él, le arrojó el reloj al rostro y siguió corriendo mientra reía a carcajadas.

Butch corrió detrás de la chica, que ahora aparentemente se dirigía al puente de Tokio. Paró en seco al ver que la joven muchacha se subía al barandal.

—No creo que... —la joven lo miró, sonrió e hizo un ademan con la palma. Corrió hacia ella antes de que hiciera lo que creía que haría.

La chica saltó. Él detuvo su andar, para luego quedar inmóvil en su lugar ¿La chica había saltado o había sido idea suya? Volteó hacia el muchacho anterior, estaba igual que él, inmóvil en su lugar, observando por dónde la chica había saltado, luego miró a Butch, se dio media vuelta y corrió despavorido.

—Ella... saltó —murmuró para sí mismo—. Está loca, bueno... estaba loca.

Dio por muerta a la joven y se retiró del lugar, totalmente desinteresado.

—Muy hermosa como para morir —balbuceó. Se encogió de hombros, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su andar.

* * *

—¡¿Estaba aquí?!

—¡¿Y dónde está ahora?!

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Por un demonio! —maldijo la peli-rroja—. ¡Miyako, vamos, tenemos que buscarla!

—¡No, taradas! —exclamó Bell—. ¡Ellos están afuera! ¡¿Quieren que las atrapen?!

—Y, ¿sí ellos la atrapan? ¿qué va a hacer Kaoru?

—Tranquilícense —dijo serena—. Quédense aquí, yo iré por ella.

Bell salió rápidamente por la puerta de entrada.

Ambas se miraron entre sí, conectándose con la mirada. Se levantaron de golpe y se dirigieron a paso firme a la puerta.

* * *

—Bell, ¿Adónde te habías ido?

—Eh..., al baño.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a decir o qué?

—¿Decir? ¿Qué cosa?

—¿Nos vas a decir si conoces a esas chicas?

—¿Qué chicas? —el peli-rrojo de gorra entrecerró los ojos—. No conozco a ningunas chicas.

—Sí las conoces —afirmó Brick.

—No, no las conozco.

—¿Y a Kasumi? —preguntó el rubio.

—¿Kasumi? —hizo una mueca. Ese nombre sí le sonaba—. Creo que sí.

—¿Qué sabes sobre ella? —preguntaron alarmados.

—Mmm, sólo sé que es novia de Randy, ¿no?

—Sí, ex novia.

—Sí, sí, me enteré de su muerte —dijo con desinterés—. Toda una tragedia, eh.

—Ni tanto —habló Boomer—. ¿Sabes quién lo mató?

—Sí, bueno, no.

—¿Cómo?

—He oído rumores de que fue la misma Kasumi, pero no la creo capaz.

—¿Ah, no?

—No, ella no es exactamente la clase de persona que llega y coge un arma y le dispara al primero que se le cruza por el camino.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó el rubio, desconfiado.

—Más o menos. Les dije que no la conocía mucho, sólo había intercambiado un par de palabras cuando Randy la dejaba sola.

—¿Dejarla sola?

—Cuando se iba de putas.

—Ah.

—En fin, no creo que ella haya tenido el suficiente valor como para asesinar a Randy. Es muy inocente para siquiera pensar en algo así.

—Inocente, eh —balbuceó pensativo Brick.

—Bueno. Bueno, ¿y conoces a las fugitivas sí o no?

—Kasumi siempre fue muy callada.

—Bell...

—Ella nunca protestó cuando Randy la dejaba sola.

—Bell, no cambies el tema.

—Yo no estoy cambiando el tema, chicos.

A Brick se le había agotado la poca paciencia que tenía. Se levantó de golpe y jaló del brazo a la peli-plateada, haciendo presión en él.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó la chica—. ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

—Bell, escucha bien lo que te voy a decir —comenzó a hablar con una mirada fría y calculadora—, dime si las conoces, y no mientas.

—¡No las conozco, maldita sea!

—Sí las conoces.

—¡Qué no, idiota! —forcejeó el agarre—. ¡Y ya suéltame!

—Suéltala, bruto.

—¿No qué no las conocías? —la peli-plateada volteó rápidamente hacia las dos jóvenes muchachas que permanecían en el umbral de la puerta, cada una con un arma en sus delicadas manos.

Todos los presentes en el club quedaron en un completo silencio, el cual nadie se atrevía a interrumpir.

—Suéltala —ordenó la muchacha de largo cabello rojizo.

—Obligame —la peli-rroja sonrió de medio lado, algo que alarmó a su rubia amiga.

—Momoko, no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir —le susurró.

—Silencio, Miyako. Yo sé lo que hago.

—Eso espero.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? —le preguntó burlón el oji-rojo—. Tu arma de burbujas no me da pavor.

—¿Arma de burbujas, eh? —su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. Apuntó el arma directamente al rostro del joven peli-rrojo—. Veamos si las burbujas te desfiguran ese lindo y sexy rostro que posees.

—Basta de charla, dulzura, sólo dispara, claro, si te atreves.

—Sí, sí me atrevo.

—Pues, adelante, espero —exclamó desafiante.

Momoko gruñó por lo bajo y jaló del gatillo.

Todos aguantaron las respiraciones por breves segundos, todos impactados.

* * *

**Hola! :K.**

**Qué les pareció este cap?*.* Quedó un poco corto, ya sé, y lo siento U.U **

**¿Comentarios? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: _Familia._**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

Se oyó el sonido de un vidrio al romperse, luego de éso, la pelirroja sonrió de medio lado.

—Por poco —murmuró.

—Pero que pésima puntería —habló el oji-rojo, burlón.

—Sí yo hubiera querido matarte, lo hubiera hecho, créeme.

—Sí, claro —dijo sarcástico—. Sí querías darme un susto, te informo que no funciono.

—No me interesa —exclamó con desinterés, sin prestarle atención—. Ahora, ¡todos fuera!

La gente presente la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué no oyeron? ¡Dije que salieran! —ordenó—. ¡Ahora, maldición! —todos se precipitaron a huir del club—. Y ustedes, dejen a Bell y, ¡también váyanse!—dijo, apuntandó con el arma a los dos hermanos.

—No podemos —habló el rubio—. Nuestro hermano está aún en el baño.

—¿Tú nos viste cara de idiota o qué?

—Es en serio. Nuestro hermano aún sigue ahí adentro.

Momoko, sin dejar de sostener el arma, miró a Miyako.

—Miyako, ve a ver.

—Claro —se adentró por el pasillo, hasta los baños. Abrió la puerta del baño de hombres, no había nadie dentro. Volvió al lugar en el cual estaba recientemente—. No hay nadie ahí dentro.

—¿Lo ven? No hay nadie —dijo seria—. Ya váyanse.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

—¡Qué se vayan, maldita sea! —ordenó la rubia, ya harta.

—¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! —dijo el rubio, mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

—¿Y tú? ¿No te piensas mover? —Momoko miró desconfiada al peli-rrojo que le sonreía.

—Sí, sí, ya voy —se dio media vuelta y caminó tranquilamente hacia la salida. En el transcurro, buscó con la mirada algo que le sirviera para atacar a la chica. Su roja mirada se posó sobre una mesa de roble, en la cual, había una pequeña navaja suiza que seguramente alguno de los hombres dejó tirada ahí. La intentó coger, pero la voz de la chica de largo cabello rojizo lo detuvo.

—Ni lo pienses —advirtió.

Brick elevó sus manos y siguió caminando hacia la salida, sin hacer ningún intento por tomar algo.

Una vez que todos salieron y sólo quedaron ellas tres, Momoko y Miyako bajaron las armas.

—Chicas, salgan por la puerta trasera —dijo la peli-plateada—. ¡Rápido!

—¡Pero aún no hemos encontrado a Kaoru! —protestó la rubia—. ¡El propósito de venir aquí fue ella!

—Miyako, tú viste que todos salieron.

—Tal vez ella estaba en el baño —opinó la peli-rroja.

—Miyako fue a los baños, la hubiera visto.

—Sí, pero fue al de hombres, no al de mujeres.

—Ella fue con un chico allí, y si no estaba, es porque ya se ha de haber ido.

—¿Tú crees, Bell?

—Yo sé que sí —afirmó la oji-plateado—. Ustedes saben que a ella no le gusta estar tanto tiempo en el mismo lugar.

—Tienes razón. Tal vez ya volvió al apartamento.

* * *

—No está aquí.

Observaron el interior del apartamento, en él no había ni rastro de que hubiera estado la chica peli-negra, ya que siempre dejaba alguno que otro desorden.

La peli-rroja se sentó sobre el sillón azul.

Estaba preocupada. Sus amigas eran muy importantes para ella, ya que eran las únicas personas más cercanas a su familia, más bien, ellas eran su familia. Desde que tenía memoria, recordaba haberlas protegido en toda ocasión, ya que, aunque sólo era unos meses mayor que ellas, se consideraba una madre para ambas. Siempre velaba por sus dos mejores amigas, siempre quería protegerlas a toda costa.

_Observó horrorizada el golpeado rostro de su amiga peli-negra que la miraba con lagrimas en sus orbes verdes claros._

_—¿Qué te había dicho, Kaoru?_

_La morena no respondió._

_—No dejes que te siga golpeando —continúo, con el semblante serio._

_—Yo no lo puedo evitar —sollozó la morena—. Él es mucho más fuerte que yo._

_—No, no es así —Momoko negó con la cabeza—. Tú eres mucho más fuerte que él, tal vez no de físico, pero si de carácter, y te aseguro que tú puedes contra él._

_—¿Tú crees? —preguntó desanimada._

_—No, yo no creo, yo lo sé._

_—Pero, ¿qué hago?_

_—Enfrentarlo, Kaoru._

_—¿Y sí me golpea?_

_—No lo hará._

_—¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_—Porque yo estaré ahí, y Miyako también estará ahí._

_—Pero nos golpeará a las tres_

_—No se atreverá._

_—¿Por qué crees eso?_

_—Por que contra las tres no podrá._

_—Tengo miedo, amiga._

_—Kaoru, todo saldrá bien. Confía en mí, en mí y en Miyako. Siempre hazlo. Después de todo, tú eres como nuestra hermana. Las tres somos una familia. Una familia pequeña, pero de todos modos, familia. Y las familias se ayudan entre sí, ¿no?_

—Somos una familia —murmuró.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó la rubia, desconcertada.

—No, nada —dijo, y luego sacudió la cabeza.

Ambas miraron a la puerta, la cual había sido golpeada bruscamente hace breves segundos atrás. Se miraron entre sí, alarmadas.

—Yo voy —anunció Momoko, luego de que la puerta fuera golpeada por segunda vez.

—Espera —Miyako la siguió con un arma tras su espalda.

Se posicionaron a ambos lados de la puerta. Momoko giró la perilla lentamente, la puerta se fue abriendo igual de lentamente, pero luego fue abierta brutalmente.

Las dos chicas se alarmaron aún más. Momoko saltó sobre el visitante.

—¡Dispara, Miyako!

—¡Suéltame, idiota!

—¡Momoko, suéltala, es Kaoru!

La peli-rroja cayó al suelo gracias a que la muchacha la arrojó con furia.

—¡¿Qué les pasa?! —bramó furiosa.

—¿Kaoru?

—¡Sí! ¡¿Quién más, imbéciles?!

La joven de cabello rojizo se levantó y se posiciono junto a su amiga de orbes azules, ambas observaron de pies a cabeza a la chica que estaba en frente de ellas.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntaron ambas al ver como la joven estaba de cubierta de desechos.

Kaoru se quitó una cascara de banana de la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

—Estaba en el club white star, y...

—Éso ya lo sabemos.

—¿Ah, sí? —hizo una mueca de confusión.

—Sí, con Momoko fuimos allí.

—¿Y porqué?

—Ésa es otra historia que luego te contaremos —interrumpió Momoko—. Ahora dinos que te pasó a tí.

—Ah, bueno, como les iba diciendo —continúo—, estaba en el club white star, cuando me encontré con un chico y...

—¿Y?

—Y nada. Sólo le quise robar su reloj —sonrió—. En fin, me encontré, lamentablemente, con el mediano de los Jojos, ¿Butch?... sí, creo que así es.

—¿Con él? —preguntó incrédula la rubia. La morena asintió—. Entonces, lo que decían los otros dos chicos era verdad.

—¿Qué otros dos chicos?

—Sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ellos también estaban ahí?

—Sí, sí —afirmó Momoko.

—¿Y qué más pasó?

—Huí del lugar, jalando de la mano a Butch, ya que el chico anterior nos perseguía. Salimos del club. Butch me quiso arrastrar a la prisión, pero yo corrí del lado contrarío. Entonces, vi al otro chico, y me vi obligada a entregarle su reloj. Por supuesto que se lo arroje en el rostro, y luego reí —sonrió amplia mente—. Corrí hasta el puente de Tokio, me subí al barandal, y vi que Butch estaba a pocos metros de mí, y salté —dijo desinteresada.

—¡¿Saltaste?!

—Sí, salté. Pero, como podrán ver, no me pasó nada malo.

—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó Miyako—. Es una caída de muchos metros, Kaoru.

—Lo sé. No soy idiota —se cruzó de brazos—. Salté porque antes de subir al barandal, había visto de lejos que venía el barco de los desechos. Así que supuse que cuando me lanzara, el barco estaría pasando por debajo del puente, y así fue.

—¿Y él?

—¿Quién?

—Butch.

—Ah. No lo sé. Supongo que se fue.

—¿Así nada más?

—Sí. Él me vio cuando salté —recorrió el apartamento con la mirada—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de cenar?

* * *

Las alarmas comenzaron a sonar, anunciando que algo malo pasaba en el interior del manicomio de Tokio.

Los guardias corrían lo más rápido para saber que sucedía. Algunos ya lo sabían, así que sólo corrían a la entrada del manicomio para evitar a cualquier que quisiera escapar.

—¡Rápido, muchachos, rápido!

Un grupo de guardias armados corrían por los pasillos del manicomio. Se detuvieron en una puerta de metal con un pequeño letrero que tenía escrito unos número y letras: X36.

Uno de los guardias se apresuró a abrir la puerta con una llave. Una vez abierta, entraron corriendo para verificar que él seguía ahí.

—No está —murmuró un hombre de cabello negro, orbes naranjos y con una que otra arruga. Se volteó a los demás guardias—. ¡Ya saben qué hacer!

Todos se dieron media vuelta y se fueron rápidamente.

Él se quedo ahí, recorriendo la habitación almohadillada con la mirada.

No había forma de que escapara, no la había. Tampoco había rastro de alguna posible salida en la habitación. Todo estaba exactamente igual a la vez anterior en la que había entrado ahí, nada había cambiado, salvo a la persona que era mantenida ahí, la cual ahora ya no estaba.

—Maldición —gruñó.

Volvió a recorrer la habitación con su naranja mirada.

Alguien tuvo que haberlo ayudado a escapar, de otro modo, era imposible que saliera de la habitación sin ser visto.

¿Quién habrá sido? Alguien que seguro trabaja ahí, ya que, para que el loco escapara sin ser inadvertido, debía de conocer muy bien el lugar. Pero, la pregunta era, ¿quién estaría igual o peor de loco para dejar a escapar a un peligroso maniático demente?

* * *

**Hola! :D**

**Qué tal estuvo este cap? ¿les gustó? Ojalá que sí c:**

**¿Comentarios?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: _El general Him y su plan._**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

_"—Y les sugerimos que no salgan de casa. Cierren puertas y ventanas. Aseguren las cerraduras y no dejen salir a sus hijos. Él no es cualquier loco. No. Es uno de los más peligrosos, maniáticos y dementes, así que esperamos que consideren nuestras sugerencias. Buenas noches a todos."_

La televisión fue apagada.

—Así que un loco ha escapado, eh —murmuró—. Más vale asegurar bien la casa antes de que llegue aquí, ¿no crees? —miró a la joven que estaba delante de él, mirándolo horrorizada—. No queremos que nos haga daño, ¿no?

Se acercó a la joven, que trataba inútilmente de zafarse de la camilla a la cual estaba atada.

—No vale la pena que lo intentes —le dijo sereno—, no vas a poder escapar.

Inyectó un liquido negro en el brazo de la joven muchacha.

Comenzó a sentirse mareada, los parpados le pesaban, sentía su sangre arder, pero a la vez sentía frío, demasiado frío, como si estuviera dentro de un congelador o en la Antártida.

—Duerme, pequeña, duerme —dijo sonriente—. Mañana ya no sentirás dolor, es más, mañana te sentirás mucho más fuerte.

La chica hizo sus últimos intentos de zafarse, a pesar de que la fuerza ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo.

—No sigas luchando —le aconsejó—. Te prometo que mañana ya no tendrás nada, ni siquiera recordaras ésto. Confía en mí.

_«Confía en mí»_

Cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

—Mañana serás_ indestructible_... sí, _indestructible._

* * *

—Hola —saludó a sus dos hermanos en cuanto abrió la puerta—. Ya llegué.

—¿En serio? —preguntó sarcástico su hermano rubio.

—¿Dónde estabas, hermano? El alcalde nos ha llamado. Quiere que vayamos a la alcaldía.

—¿De nuevo?

—Sí.

—¿Y porqué?

—No sé, Butch. Dijo algo de que quería hablar con nosotros.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

—¿Sólo para éso?

—Sí. Dijo que era importante.

El moreno bufó.

—Bien. Es mejor que vayamos ahora.

El rubio se levantó con pereza y siguió a su hermano mayor peli-rrojo.

—Butch, ¿no vienes?

—Sí, sí, sí voy.

* * *

_Escucharon el sonido de un arma al ser cargada. Tragaron en seco. Sus pequeños corazones latían a mil por hora. Entonces, el sonido de un disparo se escuchó y ellas se arrojaron al piso del armario, horrorizadas. La bala había atravesado la puerta, dejando un orificio en ella. Cogieron la perilla y comenzaron a forzarla para que la puerta se abriera. La puerta se abrió bruscamente. La pequeña Gotokuji, a pesar de no ser la más valiente, elevó su azul mirada __y logró ver al hombre que las perseguía hace unos segundos atrás; el hombre aún traía la mascara, la cual era de un demonio, sólo pudo ver sus ojos: verdes, un verde que atemorizaba a cualquiera, los cuales eran acompañados por una enorme sonrisa maléfica._

_Él las apuntó con el arma, pero antes de que disparara otra vez, un gran estruendo se oyó de la entrada, luego de éso, miles de policías entraron, derribando la puerta. El hombre corrió hacia la ventana, la cual no estaba abierta, pero a él no le importo, sólo se arrojó, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. Salió al patio, subió la cerca y huyó.  
_

_Algunos policías corrieron detrás de él, y otros, se quedaron en la residencia Gotokuji._

_—Vayan a arriba y busquen a otro posible criminal —ordenó un hombre de edad._

_Los pocos policías que quedaban subieron los escalones a paso apresurado, uno sólo se quedó en la primera planta: un joven de cabello negro alborotado y de orbes anaranjados, llenos de brillo. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y se dispuso a subir a la segunda planta, cuando unos sollozos se hicieron oír. Caminó hasta donde provenían los sollozos, llegando así a un armario, el cual estaba abierto, y en donde permanecían tres pequeñas niñas, llorando aterrorizadas. Sus orbes naranjos se posaron sobre una pequeña rubia de coletas, la cual lo miraba con pánico. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió a la defensiva junto a sus amigas._

_—Tranquilas, pequeñas —dijo sereno—. Ahora están a salvo —sonrió levemente, y de nuevo, su mirada se posó sobre la rubia de adorables coletas, que se acercaba lentamente a él._

_—Señor policía —murmuró la pequeña rubia, mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas—, mi abuelita está allá arriba, está sola, creo que está durmiendo._

_—¿Tu abuelita? —la rubia asintió—, ¿ella está durmiendo?_

_—¡Hay un herido! —gritaron desde la segunda planta—. ¡Hay un herido, llamen a una ambulancia!_

_—¡Nakamura! —escuchó como su general lo llamaba por su apellido—. ¡Encárgate de esas niñas mientras yo llamo a una ambulancia! _

_—¿Pero qué hago con ellas? —preguntó, pero el hombre no le respondió, ya que ya se encontraba hablando por su teléfono celular. Miró a las tres pequeñas que ya habían dejado de llorar—. ¿Y sus padres? _

_—En casa —respondieron dos de las pequeñas, la rubia de coletas bajó la mirada._

_—¿Y los tuyos? —le preguntó a la pequeña rubia, ella elevó la mirada y sonrió apenada._

_—Mi abuelita dijo que estaban en el cielo, cuidándome desde allá —musitó con los orbes iluminados. _

—¡No! —un grito furioso la despertó. Se talló los ojos y se levantó a duras penas. Salió de su habitación, para encontrarse con sus dos amigas, discutiendo por quién sabe qué cosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —les preguntó con pereza.

—¡La estúpida de Kaoru! —gritó furiosa la peli-rroja.

—¿Eh?

—¡En unos de sus ataques de furia, destrozó la ventana!

La rubia dirigió su mirada a la ventana, la cual estaba trizada.

—Momoko, no seas exagerada —dijo Miyako, suspirando.

—¡Eso mismo le dije yo! —exclamó Kaoru.

La pelirroja de largo cabello se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien, ahora que ya dejaron de gritar como locas —habló la rubia—, ¿podrían dejarme dormir de una maldita vez?

—No —negó Momoko—. Iremos por algo de comer.

—Pero no tengo hambre.

—Pero nosotras sí —dijo sonriente la morena.

—Arg, está bien —gruñó resignada—, pero al menos déjenme ir a cambiarme.

—Ok.

* * *

_—Los hermanos Jojo ya están aquí._

—Dígales que pasen.

La puerta de roble se abrió, por ésta entraron tres jóvenes muchachos, los cuales caminaban perezosos.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó el anciano, alegre—. ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!

—Basta de charla, anciano —cortó derrepente el peli-rrojo—. Díganos en que quiere que los ayudemos ahora.

El anciano de bigote blanco sonrió.

—Los que serán ayudados serán ustedes —dijo, y de inmediatamente los jóvenes fruncieron los labios.

—¿Qué dice?

—He notado que les ha costado mucho capturar a esas chicas, por lo tanto, contraté a alguien que seguramente los ayudará.

—No necesitamos ayuda —bramó el moreno—. Una de esas chicas ya murió.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿La qué murió fue Kaoru?

—¿Cómo supo? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Un ciudadano nos informó que la vio ayer, dentro de una tierna, seguramente robando algo.

—Pero ella... ella saltó del puente de Tokio.

—Al igual que sus amigas, ella no es tonta —dijo serio—. Siempre tiene un plan bajo la manga... y sí no es así, generalmente improvisa.

Butch frunció los labios.

—En fin, como les iba diciendo —continúo el alcalde—: contraté a alguien que los puede ayudar.

—¿A quién? —preguntó curioso el rubio.

La puerta de roble se volvió a abrir, por ésta entró un hombre algo mayor; de cabello negro peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, alto y algo delgaducho, vestido con un traje rojo rubí, y poseedor de unos ojos verdes brillantes, los cuales implicaban terror.

—Él es el general Him —presentó al hombre, el cual los miraba con una mirada seria, pero de todas formas, mantenía una leve sonrisa.

—Un gusto, jóvenes.

—Un gusto, también.

—Bien —habló el alcalde—, él tiene un plan, el cual es muy bueno y parece ser que funcionara, así que les sugiero que acaten sus ordenes.

—Sí, claro.

El joven muchacho de cabello rubio y orbes azules, miró por breves segundos al tipo que hablaba con sus dos hermanos mayores, indicándoles que tenían que hacer para que el plan que supuestamente tenía, funcionara.

Había algo en él que le molestaba, no sabía que era; pero había algo, y no era algo bueno. Tal vez era esa forma atemorizarte que tenía para observar a las personas, o esa sombría aura de misterio que mantenía... o quizás era sólo su imaginación, sí, debía de ser éso.

Notó como el mismo tipo le hacía señas para que se acercara a ellos. Hizo un mueca de extrañeza y no se movió de su lugar. Lo volvieron a llamar, pero esta vez fueron sus hermanos. Se acercó a ellos, y se posicionó junto a su hermano mayor de cabello anaranjado, éste lo miró extrañado, ya que el rubio no quitaba ese gesto de desconfianza que le dirigía al hombre.

—Deja de mirarlo así, Boomer —le regañó en un susurró.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer yo? —preguntó Boomer, ignorando el regaño del mayor de sus hermanos.

—Ah, lo que tienes que hacer tú —comenzó a hablar el hombre— es lo más importante, ya que de tí depende que el plan funcione a la perfección.

—¿De mí? —preguntó extrañado. Generalmente era Brick el que se encargaba de las cosas más importante, no él—. ¿Por qué yo?

—Por que sí —Boomer lo siguió mirando con desconfianza—. No me mires así. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es toparte de "casualidad" con la chica Gotokuji. Y cuando la encuentres no la ataques, ni trates de arrestarla, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y porqué no arrestarla? —preguntó confundido el rubio.

—Porque nosotros queremos a las tres fugitivas, no a una sola.

—Pero...

—Las tres, no una.

* * *

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó la rubia, ya harta de caminar.

—No sé —la peli-rroja se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué salimos del apartamento?

—Tampoco lo sé, sólo no quería estar allí.

—¡Yo sé dónde iremos! —habló derrepente la morena—. Vamos a dónde nos lleve el viento —exclamó burlona la peli-negra, sus dos amigas rieron.

—Bien, vamos a dónde nos lleve el viento —Momoko sonrió.

Elevaron sus miradas y notaron que estaban a pocos pasos de llegar a un parque el cual estaba algo desolado. Se miraron entre sí, sonrientes. Corrieron hacia allá.

Recorrió el parque con la mirada, éste tenía el césped seco y sin color alguno, tenía una que otra atracción, como un balancín y dos columpios, los cuales estaban oxidados, se notaba que no los habían usado hace bastante tiempo, también habían unas cuantas bancas que estaban rotas, o que habían perdido su color debido al paso del tiempo.

—Qué recuerdos, eh —murmuró melancólicamente Miyako.

—Sí —asintió ligeramente con la cabeza la chica de cabello rojizo—. Ahí es donde mi madre me obsequió esos dulces de fresa —apuntó hacia una de las bancas.

—¡Y ahí es donde golpeé a ese niño por jalar del cabello de Miyako! —exclamó Kaoru, mientras se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Es cierto! —exclamó Momoko, también riendo—. ¡Recuerdo que ese mocoso salió corriendo a acusarte con su mamá! —rió.

—¡Era un llorón!

Un silenció se formó. Ambas chicas dejaron de reír, pero no borraron las sonrisas de sus caras.

—¿Recuerdan cuándo decíamos que íbamos a hacer de mayores? —habló Miyako, que les daba la espalda y miraba el césped seco y sin color.

—Sí —Momoko asintió con la cabeza—, tú siempre decías que serías una gran diseñadora de modas, y que algún día obligarías a Kaoru a usar un vestido de esos que te gustaban a tí.

—Y tú decías que te casarías con un dibujante de cómics —Kaoru rió burlona.

—Al menos yo no era la que soñaba con ser la campeona de las luchas de Tokio —recriminó molesta la oji-rosa.

—¡Hey! ¡Era un sueño mucho más realista que el tuyo! —le reprochó de brazos cruzados.

—Quién diría que —habló la rubia, interrumpiendo la discusión que estaba por armarse— terminaríamos así: Siendo unas fugitivas.

—Tal vez era para lo único que servíamos.

—No, no creo que sea así —murmuró la rubia—. Si nosotras hubiéramos querido, no hubiéramos terminado así.

—En éso tienes razón —concordó Momoko—, pero las circunstancias no lo daban.

—Habíamos prometido cumplir nuestros sueños —dijo Kaoru, mientras se sentaba en un columpio y se comenzaba a balancear—. No somos buenas cuando se trata de promesas.

—Así parece.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo Momoko, derrepente—, ¿no recuerdan cuándo prometimos seguir siendo amigas hasta ser mayores?

—Ah, sí, éso es lo único que cumplimos.

—Y lo único que importaba cumplir.

—Espero que sigamos siendo amigas hasta que seamos ancianas —dijo Miyako, sonriente.

—Así va a hacer, amiga.

—Amigas hasta la muerte, eh.

Las tres sonrieron y no volvieron a hablar, sólo observaban todo el parque, mirando todo con melancolía, hasta que el sonido de unas patrullas se oyó a lo lejos.

—Creo que es mejor que volvamos al apartamento —sugirió Momoko, sus dos amigas asintieron.

—Vamos —Kaoru se levantó, y comenzó a caminar junto a sus dos mejores amigas.

La rubia miró por última vez hacia atrás antes de doblar en una esquina y perder de vista al parque, su mirada recorrió todo el parque, y recordó como era cuando ella era más pequeña; todo había cambiado mucho desde entonces.

—Miyako, apresúrate —dijo la oji-rosa, que ya se encontraba caminando a paso apresurado con la peli-negra de orbes verdes claros junto a ella.

—Ya voy, chicas —no apresuró el paso, sólo caminó lentamente. Sus amigas ya le llevan una gran distancia, pero no le importo, quería seguir recordando aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz y no lo sabía.

Paró en seco cuando pasó junto a una tienda abandonada. Miró hacia el interior a través de uno de los vidrios rotos que tenía.

* * *

Era la tarea más difícil que le habían dado. Hubiera preferido quedarse junto a ese tipo que no le agradaba, a tener que ir a recorrer las calles de Tokio buscando a una joven que se esfumaba como si fuese un fantasma.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, mientras refunfuñaba.

Aún no entendía por qué tenía que ir él y no uno de sus hermanos. Ese tal Him dijo que él era el indicado, que sin él, el plan no funcionaria. También dijo que sería fácil, pues, si era tan fácil, ¿por qué demonios no lo hacían ellos?

Maldijo por lo bajo y apresuró el paso; ya estaba harto de caminar, los pies le dolían, pues había recorrido varias calles en busca de la joven muchacha de cabello rubio como el suyo.

Al menos, había algo bueno: la chica que tenía que buscar, era justamente la que él creía que era la más bella de las tres, por esa razón había aceptado, porque, a decir verdad, las otras dos chicas no eran su tipo, no eran feas, pero para él, la rubia era la más bella.

—Boomer, eres idiota —se golpeó la frente con la palma por estar pensando quién era la más linda de las tres, siendo que tenía que mantener su concentración fija por donde sea que caminase.

Dobló en una esquina, llegando así a un parque. Observó el parque mientras caminaba por la acera. Pasó de largo al parque, y volvió a doblar. La calle estaba casi vacía. Sólo lograba ver dos siluetas a lo lejos, las cuales caminaban rápidamente. No le tomó importancia y siguió caminando.

Pasó junto a una tienda que estaba abandonada, como la mayoría de allí; tenía vidrios rotos, y los que no estaban rotos, estaban extremadamente sucios, tenía un letrero que colgaba de un cable, el cual estaba apunto de romperse, la pintura de la tienda estaba descolorida y sólo se lograba ver un opaco color beige, pero nada de éso era lo que llamó su atención como para que se detuviera a observar la tienda, lo que había llamado la atención era quién estaba a dentro de esa tienda abandonada. No se podía ver muy bien quién era, ya que se paseaba de aquí para allá, cogiendo cosas al azar y luego arrojándolas a dónde sea que cayeran.

Entró y vio a una chica, alta, delgada y de bello cabello rubio hasta la cintura. La chica estaba a espaldas de él, por lo tanto, no notaba su presciencia, sólo seguía cogiendo cosas y luego arrojándolas. Cogió una pequeña pelota de béisbol, la miró por un rato y luego la arrojó. Aquella pelota cayó sobre el joven de cabello rubio despeinado. En cuanto la pelota hizo contacto con su mejilla, dejó escapar un quejido de dolor. La muchacha rubia se sobresaltó y se volteó a la defensiva.

—¡Cuidado con las cosas que arro... —cayó al ver a la chica, para luego formar una sonrisa de medio lado en sus labios—. Al fin te encuentro.

—¿Te conozco? —le preguntó, sin tomar importancia al hecho de que había golpeado sin querer al muchacho. Lo miró durante unos segundos, él aún no dejaba de sonreír, y éso le parecía extraño—. ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿te gusta sonreír como psicópata o qué? —él borró su sonrisa, para cambiarla a una mueca de molestia. Lo miró una vez más, pero esta vez más detalladamente. Notó su cabello rubio despeinado, el cual le daba un aire de chico rebelde, notó sus orbes azules eléctricos, los cuales la miraban serios, también noto lo alto y fornido que era el chico, y lo guapo que era también.

_"—Aunque —habló nuevamente la rubia—, es un idiota algo lindo."_

_"—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó—. ¡Ni que fuera pecado creer que un chico es guapo!" _

—Boomer.

—Así me llamo.

—¿Qué haces por aquí, rubio? —le preguntó burlona.

—Te buscaba como condenado, sólo eso —respondió sonriente. Se acercó a ella lentamente, la joven de inmediato se puso en posición de batalla.

—Habla sin rodeos, ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó directamente, mirándolo seria.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres muy linda?

—¿Perdón?

* * *

**Hola!x3.**

**Este capítulo fue extremadamente largo, al menos para mí, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora :O Bueno, más que nada lo hice porque me dijeron por reviews que mis capítulos eran muy cortos, así que voy a hacerlo más largos desde ahora :) También me dijeron que creían que mi pareja favorita era Momoko y Brick, y pues, no lo son e.e Mi pareja favorita son Boomer y Miyako, Miyako no me gusta tanto, pero si me gusta mucho Boomer *.*. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me costó bastante escribirlo, ya que generalmente escribo sólo 1.500 o más palabras, pero nunca supero las 2.000 palabras, y con este sí lo hice D: Son 3.074 palabras exactas! Espero seguir haciéndolos así de largos :w**

**¿Comentarios? **


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

—Y... ¿qué se siente ser general de la policía de Tokio? —preguntó el peli-rrojo, luego de que el hombre terminara de explicar su plan. Él lo miró.

—¿Qué que se siente? —Brick asintió—, no es nada fuera de lo común —le dio un sorbo a su cargado café.

—Pero, debe ser divertido mandar a todos, ¿no?

—Sería un fabuloso trabajo para tí, Brick, tú amas mandar —el moreno, que hasta el momento se había mantenido mirando por la ventana de la alcaldía, habló con una sonrisa burlona asomándose por sus labios.

—Cállate, Butch.

—La verdad —comenzó a hablar nuevamente el general Him—, es que ser general de la policía de Tokio, no es la gran cosa.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó Brick, extrañado.

—No —negó—. Sería mejor ser general del FBI.

—¿Y por qué no lo es? —preguntó Butch, dirigiéndole una mirada curiosa.

—Por que... dijeron que no era suficiente para el puesto —dijo, mientras sonreía levemente, tratando de disimular el gesto de furia que se quería escapar por sus poros.

—Ah —balbuceó el peli-rrojo—. De todas formas, debe ser genial.

—Sí, tiene sus ventajas.

—¿Y desde cuándo es general? —preguntó nuevamente el oji-rubí.

—Desde hace unos cinco años —dijo el hombre de cabello negro—. Antes era policía, pero luego tuve que salir del país por unos problemas _personales, _y luego de unos años volví y me nombraron general.

—¿Y por qué lo nombraron general?

—Por que decidieron darme una oportunidad, por que antes de irme del país, había solicitado esa opción, pero me lo denegaron —otra vez, el gesto de furia amenazaba por salir, antes de que saliera, sonrió forzada mente.

—Ah, ¿y no sabe...

—Iré por otro café —salió de la oficina rápidamente, nervioso.

Ambos lo vieron cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se miraron y alzaron una ceja.

—¿Otro café? —murmuró el moreno, que veía desde el umbral de la ventana la taza de café que estaba sobre el escritorio, la cual aún tenía de aquel contenido marrón.

* * *

_—No —dijo por milésima vez—. Y no insistas. _

_—Pero, ¡por favor! —suplicó._

_—Qué no._

_—¿Por qué no? —dijo desesperado._

_—Por que no eres suficiente para este puesto, Him —dijo serio—. Lo siento, de verdad._

_—Pero..._

_—Retírate, por favor. _

_Aquella chispa de felicidad y esperanza se eliminó por completo de los orbes verdes del joven, pasando a hacer unos orbes verdes oscuros sombríos, los cuales causaban terror. _

_Se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, refunfuñando y apretando con furia los puños. _

_Caminaba furioso por las calles de Tokio, observando a toda la gente que caminaba felizmente. Vio a lo lejos a una pequeña rubia de coletas que salía de una casa de dos plantas, la niña parecía muy feliz, demasiado feliz para su gusto. Apretó los puños nuevamente._

_ Detestaba ver gente feliz, gente que tenía la suerte de ser feliz. _

_La niña desapareció de su vista. _

_Miró a su costado y notó que estaba junto a una tienda de disfraces. Vio hacia el interior y visualizó una variedad de mascaras de látex, una de ellas fue la que llamó su __atención. _

_Miró su maleta y la abrió, en cuanto la abrió, notó que aún llevaba el arma que le habían dado en la policía. La ocultó rápidamente y miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie hubiese visto el arma. _

_Buscó entre sus bolsillos un poco de dinero, en cuanto lo encontró, entró a la tienda y compró la mascara de látex que llamó su atención desde el principio. Salió de la tienda y se dirigió a la casa de donde había salido la pequeña rubia sonriente._

_Subió la cerca, y en cuanto estuvo en el jardín trasero de la casa, se colocó la mascara de látex. Sacó el arma que ocultaba dentro de su maleta y entró por la puerta trasera de la cocina, la cual estaba abierta. _

_El aroma a galletas recién orneadas inundó sus fosas nasales. Cogió una galleta y la echó a su boca. _

_Salió de la cocina para dirigirse al salón principal, el cual estaba muy bien ordenado. _

_Cogió varias cosas de valor y las guardó en su maleta, luego subió a la segunda planta. En cuanto llegó ahí, sintió unos pasos. Alarmado, entró a una habitación y se ocultó detrás de la puerta, listo para atacar a la primera persona que entrase. _

_Escuchó un leve tarareo de una mujer. Sostuvo su arma con más firmeza. El tarareo de la mujer se oía más fuerte, lo que le indicaba que se acercaba. _

_Una anciana de cabello blanco atado en una pequeña coleta cruzó el umbral de la puerta, en cuanto lo cruzó, recibió una bala en la espina dorsal, cayendo de inmediato a la alfombra, la cual se tiñó de rojo rápidamente._

_Pasó junto a la anciana, sin siquiera prestarle atención a sus quejidos de dolor, sólo se dirigió hacia la cómoda, abrió uno de los cajones y tomó las joyas que habían adentro, para luego introducirlas rápidamente en su maleta._

_Ya había revisado toda la habitación y no había encontrado más artículos de valor. _

_Miró a la anciana que yacía en el suelo, con una herida sangrante en su espalda. Notó que ésta ya estaba muerta._

_Se dirigió a la ventana para así poder escapar, pero antes de siquiera sacar un pie, un fuerte ruido sordo se oyó y enseguida unos llantos se hicieron presentes. Volteó apresurada mente. En el umbral de la puerta, permanecían tres pequeñas de no más de ocho o nueve años. Se propuso ir hasta a ellas, pero la pequeña pelirroja de largo cabello, tomó las manos de las otras dos pequeñas y corrió. Él las siguió. _

_Notó que las niñas se ocultaron dentro de el armario. Sonrió de lado y nuevamente cargó su arma. Apuntó a la puerta y disparó, en ésta se hizo un orificio, pero sólo eso. Cogió la perilla y comenzó a forzar de ella. Una vez que la puerta se abrió, apuntó a las tres pequeñas que lloraban. Su mirada se clavó sobre la rubia de ojos azules, que lo miraba con terror. _

_Antes de que jalara del gatillo, otro ruido sordo se oyó en toda la casa, habían tirado la puerta._

_Se alarmó al ver que eran los policías, los cuales entraban a paso apresurado. _

_Corrió hacia la ventana, y sin importarle que ésta estuviera cerrada, se lanzó, rompiéndola en mil pedazos. _

_Subió la cerca y huyó, corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. _

—General Him, ¿el joven Jojo aún no llega?

Se sobresaltó hasta tal punto que dejó caer su taza de café.

—L-lo siento —dijo, limpiándose el sudor que caía de su frente.

—No se preocupe —dijo el anciano de cabello y bigote blanco—. Le diré a alguien que lo limpie.

—Gracias.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor.

—¿Cómo decía? —el hombre de cabello negro preguntó.

—Ah, sólo le había preguntado si el joven Jojo ya llegó.

—No, aún no ha llegado.

—Ah, ¿cree que llegue pronto?

—Sí, yo creo que sí.

* * *

—¿Perdón?

—Eres realmente hermosa.

Algo tramaba.

Lo miró desconfiada y retrocedió disimuladamente, pero aún así, aquello no pasó desapercibido por el joven de cabellera dorada.

—¿Por qué te alejas? —le preguntó mientras avanzaba lentamente—. ¿Me temes a mí?

Al decir eso, la joven muchacha se quedó en su lugar, mirándolo seria.

—Gracias —dijo, ignorando lo dicho por el joven—, pero ya sabía que era hermosa —sonrió de medio lado y lanzó su cabello rubio hacia atrás en un movimiento coqueto.

—Hermosa y modesta.

—Gracias.

Boomer se acercó aún más a ella, ella sólo se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No quiero nada —respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde —miró su reloj de muñeca—. Tengo planes y... —quiso avanzar, pero el chico le impidió el paso.

—De seguro que te puedes quedar unos minutos más.

—No, no puedo —dijo seria—. Déjame pasar.

—No.

—Qué me dejes pasar.

—No.

—Es en serio. No tengo todo el día para estar perdiéndolo contigo.

—No me importa. No te dejaré pasar.

Intentó esquivar al chico, pero este le volvió a cerrar el paso.

—Ya me hartaste —dijo la rubia—. ¡Hazte a un lado de una maldita vez!

—No.

—Es en serio.

Ambos callaron por unos breves segundos, mirándose el uno al otro, ella con una mirada llena de furia y el sereno.

—¿Por qué te quieres ir?

—Por que no me quiero quedar aquí.

—¿Por qué no? —la sonrisa coqueta desapareció dando paso a un gesto serio.

Ella lo miró extrañada.

Él la siguió mirando serio.

Había algo en ella. No sabía qué, pero tenía algo especial. Tal vez era la forma en que lanzaba delicadamente su cabello rubio hacia atrás cada vez que iba a hablar, los pucheros que hacia inconscientemente con sus labios, sus orbes azules que se movían de aquí para allá, buscando alguna posible salida para escapar o simplemente el hecho que le estaba comenzando a dar fiebre.

Apretó los ojos y los abrió nuevamente. Ahí estaba la chica, a pocos centímetros de él. Ni siquiera había notado en que momento se había acercado tanto a ella hasta el punto en que sus frentes se rozaban.

Y todo plan se esfumó de su mente en el momento en que la besó, olvidando todo.

Se separó de los labios de la joven. Ella lo miraba estupefacta. Entonce cayó en que había olvidado todo el plan.

La volvió a besar, y entre medio del beso, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra y sacó un pequeño chip, el cual colocó en la espalda de la muchacha sin que ella se diera cuenta, ya que estaba muy ocupada tratando de sacarse al chico de encima.

—¡¿P-por qué hiciste eso?! —bramó, una vez que logró quitárselo de encima.

Boomer solo la miró, sin saber que responder.

Un sonrojo se mantenía en la joven rubia que lo observaba a la espera de un respuesta coherente. Al ver que el chico no tenía intenciones de hablar, lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y salió corriendo de la tienda abandonada.

Un sonido pegajoso inundó sus oídos. Metió nuevamente la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Sacó su celular y notó que era su hermano mayor peli-rrojo el que lo llamaba.

—¿Hola?

_—Boomer, ¿está todo listo? _

—Sí, Brick, todo listo.

_—Genial —la voz sonaba algo alegre—. Ven rápido._

—Sí —dijo mirando por donde la chica se había ido corriendo—. Ya voy.

* * *

—¿Dónde demonios se metió?

Pararon su andar, para voltear y mirar hacia atrás, en donde se suponía que venía la rubia.

—Ya, Momoko. Tal vez se detuvo por que vio a un cachorro o algo.

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí.

—Está bien. De todos modos, tendrá que llegar al apartamento.

Siguieron caminando a paso apresurado.

—¡Chicas!

Se detuvieron. Voltearon y vieron a lo lejos a una joven de cabello rubio hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura, de orbes azules claros y de mejillas muy rojizas.

Una vez que la joven rubia llegó junto a ellas, ambas chicas se miraron confusas.

—¿Q-qué? —les preguntó la rubia, nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó su amiga de cabello rojizo.

—S-sí.

Se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

—Ya, vayámonos al apartamento, ¿quieren?

—Sí, vamos.

* * *

Abrió la puerta de la oficina del alcalde. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta de madera, sus hermanos, el alcalde y el general Him lo recibieron con miradas curiosas.

—Ya instalé el chip.

—Perfecto —el general Him sonrió victorioso. Caminó hasta el escritorio y cogió una laptop que se encontraba sobre éste. Abrió la laptop y una especie de mapa apareció en la pantalla, junto con éste, un punto rojo parpadeante.

—Pero si sólo aparece un punto, ¿cómo haremos para encontrar a las otras dos? —preguntó curioso el peli-negro.

—De seguro que dónde sea que esté ella, estarán las otras dos —respondió Brick.

—Exacto.

Boomer observaba a sus dos hermanos, al alcalde y al general Him que miraban la pantalla de la laptop, atentos. Frunció los labios.

—Boomer, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿Eh? —miró a su hermano mayor—. Nada. Nada.

—Como digas.

* * *

**Hola!x3**

**Ahora sí que me demoré en actualizar, lo siento U-U. La mayor parte de las vacaciones de invierno me las pasé en la casa de mi abuela, y ahí no hay Internet ni nada, es más, su casa está completamente alejada de todo... sí, no sé cómo soporte:')).**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, si tienen alguna queja o sugerencia, díganmelo a través de los comentarios :D.**

**¡Nos leemos! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18.**

**D! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

_Miró hacia arriba, contemplando la enorme mansión que estaba delante de su pequeña persona._

_—Woow~ —murmuró asombrada de tan linda y grande que era la mansión. _

_Lo que más le gustaba de aquella mansión, era el enorme jardín que tenía, una jardín repleto de rosas rojas, las cuales, seguramente, deberían de tener un maravilloso aroma. _

_Miró hacia todas la direcciones, procurando que nadie viniera ni que nadie la estuviera observando. _

_—No pareciera haber alguien dentro de ella —murmuró para sí misma. Se acercó hacia el enorme portón que dividía el jardín con la calle; pasó una pierna por entre las rejas y luego su otra pierna, pasando por completo su pequeño cuerpo por ellas, entrando así al gran jardín de la mansión. Corrió hasta las rosas rojas y se adentró en ellas._

_—Qué bonitas —cogió una, pero en cuanto la cogió, un dolor punzante apareció en su dedo, miró su dedo y notó una pequeña astilla clavada a él. Hizo una mueca de dolor e intentó sacársela, pero en cuanto la tocó, el dolor se volvió más fuerte. Un liquido salado resbaló por su mejilla. _

_—¡Oye, niña! —oyó una voz infantil y se congeló en su lugar—. ¡No puedes entrar en una casa ajena así como así! —en cuanto llegó junto con la pequeña niña, posó su pequeñita mano en su hombro, obligando a la niña a voltearse. En cuanto ella volteó, se sorprendió de que ella estuviera llorando._

_—L-lo siento —susurró tan bajito que fue casi inaudible para él. _

_—¿Por qué lloras, niña? —le preguntó preocupado. _

_—M-mi d-dedo —alzó su dedo, mostrando al niño la astilla que había en él._

_—Oh, ¡eso duele mucho! —exclamó formando una mueca de dolor con sus labios. La niña asintió ligeramente—. ¿Me dejas sacarte la astilla?  
_

_—¿Me va a doler?_

_—Sólo te dolerá un poco. _

_—Entonces no. —negó rotundamente. _

_—Pero te pondré una bandita, así no te dolerá más —le aseguró con una leve sonrisa asomando por sus labios. _

_—¿De verdad? _

_—Sí —asintió alegre—. Mis hermanos menores siempre están corriendo, por lo tanto, siempre tropiezan o algo, entonces tengo que preocuparme de curarles la herida y ponerles una bendita para que no les duela más. _

_—¿Eres cómo un médico? —le preguntó emocionada._

_—No, no, sólo se curar leves heridas —sonrió—. Bien, espérame aquí, iré a dentro a buscar unas cuantas —corrió hacia el interior de la mansión, a los segundos volvió con un botiquín en las manos. Se acercó a la chica y examinó su dedo—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó._

_—Momoko, ¿y tú? _

_—Brick —sonrió—. Listo. _

_—¿Listo qué? —le preguntó desconcertada._

_—Ya te quité la astilla. _

_—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —se miró el dedo, en él no había nada más que un pequeño puntito de sangre—. ¡Pero aún tiene sangre!_

_—Tranquila, para éso está la bandita —abrió el botiquín y sacó una bandita y la puso sobre el dedo de la pequeña niña de cabello rojizo—. Ahora sí está listo._

_—¡Muchas gracias, Brick! —chilló con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el niño de gorra roja le devolvió la sonrisa—. ¿Tú vives en esta casa?_

_—Sí, junto con mis dos hermanos menores y mi padre._

_—¿Y tú mamá? _

_—Está en el hospital, ahora debe estar descansando._

_—¿En el hospital? ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma?_

_—Antes lo estaba, pero al parecer ya no._

_—¿Entonces por qué sigue allí?_

_—No lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Papá dice que aún está descansando. _

_—¿Descansando, hum? _

_—Sí —asintió—. No la he visto desde hace un tiempo, papá dice que no debemos interrumpirla en su descanso —bajó la mirada, apenado._

_—¡No estés triste, Brick! —exclamó ella, posando ambas manos en las mejillas de él—. ¡De seguro que ella está bien, además, debe estar esperando a que la visiten! _

_—¿Tú crees? _

_—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó la pelirroja—. Oh... —buscó entre los bolsillos de su falda rosa, la cual estaba algo rasgada y sucia—, tengo unos caramelos, ¿quieres unos? _

_—¡Claro! ¡Adoro los caramelos! —cogió un caramelo rosa._

_—¿En serio? —el pequeño niño de gorra asintió mientras se echaba el caramelo a la boca—. ¡Yo también! ¡Tenemos mucho en común!_

_—Ashí pareche —dijo con el caramelo en la boca. La pequeña Momoko sonrió divertida._

_—¡Podríamos ser novios, ya que tenemos mucho en común! —los ojos del niño se expandieron hasta más no poder, y un sonrojo apareció de la nada en sus mejillas—. ¿No crees que sería genial?_

_—¿N-novios?_

_—¡Sí! ¡Y, cuando seamos mayores, nos podremos casar y todo! —exclamó entusiasmada—. ¡Siempre he querido usar un hermoso vestido de novia! _

_—¿Brick? —otra voz infantil se unió a la charla de ambos pelirrojos. Ambos niños voltearon hacia su costado, encontrándose con un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules y pecas que lo hacían lucir adorable._

_—Oh, Boomer —dijo el pelirrojo—. Él es mi hermano menor, Boomer —se lo presentó a la pelirroja, la cual le sonrió amablemente. _

_—¡Hola, Boomer! —le saludó eufórica—. ¿Sabes?, tengo una amiga que se parece mucho a tí —de la nada, sus ojos rosas se expandieron. _

_—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el niño de gorra, preocupado._

_—¡Ellos también podrían ser novios! —gritó la niña. _

_—¿Eh?_

_—¡De seguro que se llevaran muy bien! _

_—No creo que a Octi le guste que yo tenga una novia —comentó el rubio, enseñándole un pequeño muñeco de felpa parecido a un pulpo naranja._

_—¡No me lo creo! —exclamó la niña, emocionada—. ¡Ella también tiene un muñeco de felpa que es igual al tuyo, pero el suyo se llama pulpi y es púrpura! _

_—¡Brick, papá dice que vengas! —otra cuarta voz se hizo oír, los tres voltearon hacia la entrada de la mansión, en donde permanecía un pequeño niño cruzado de brazos de cabello negro azabache y de ojos verdes oscuros._

_—Oh, está bien —se volteó a ver a Momoko—. Me tengo que ir —le dijo triste._

_—No te preocupes, yo también debería irme, después de todo, ya es un poco tarde y mis amigas deben de estar preocupadas por mí —se dio media vuelta y corrió hasta el gran portón—. ¡Otro día vendré a verte, Brick! ¡Y vendré con mis amigas, así los seis podremos jugar! —salió por entre los barrotes de la reja e hizo un ademán antes de empezar a correr nuevamente—. ¡Ah! ¡Y gracias por curar mi dedo! —sonrió—. ¡Adiós!_

* * *

—¡Eh, Momoko! —sacudió su cabeza y por fin prestó atención a su amiga peli-negra que estaba junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Miyako viene ahí atrás, deberíamos esperarla.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, claro!

—¡Chicas~! —oyeron el grito de la rubia, ambas le hicieron un ademán con la palma.

—¿Dónde estabas, Miyako? —le preguntó la joven Akatsutsumi, una vez que la más joven de las tres llegó junto a ellas.

—Ah... eh... ¡Me detuve a ayudar a un gato que estaba en un árbol! —mintió.

—¿Qué? —Kaoru, que no se creyó ninguna palabra de lo que dijo la rubia, la miró desconfiada—. ¿Y desde cuándo ayudas a los gatos?

—¡D-desde siempre!

—Ahá —Momoko rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar—. Vamos, quiero llegar pronto al apartamento, dense prisa.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿el punto rojo es ella? —preguntó el rubio, que aún no entendía muy bien.

—Sí —aseguró su hermano mayor peli-rrojo.

—¿Y cómo sabremos dónde están ocultadas?

—Cuando el punto rojo comience a dar vueltas al rededor de un sólo lugar o simplemente se detenga por mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, sabremos que ahí es en donde están las tres —respondió el general Him.

—Oh, ya veo —observó la pantalla de la laptop, atento al punto rojo—. Pero lleva un buen rato sin moverse —comentó.

—Exacto.

—Entonces, ¿significa qué...?

—Ya hemos avisado a las autoridades, ellos van hacia allá en este mismo instante —les informó el alcalde.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó el peli-negro, enfadado—. ¡¿O sea qué nosotros no estaremos ahí cuando las atrapen?!

—No, eso sería...

—¡Oh, no, claro que no! —gritó nuevamente y caminó furioso hasta la salida—. ¡Definitivamente yo no me perderé la acción! —y de un portazo salió de la oficina de la alcaldía.

—¿Su hermano siempre ha sido así? —el general Him les preguntó a ambos jóvenes.

—Sí —Brick asintió—. Pero, creo que él tiene razón, deberíamos ir también.

—¿Eh?

—¡Andando, Boomer! —cogió su abrigo y caminó hasta la salida, seguido del menor de los Jojo's—. ¡Yo tampoco pienso perderme la cara de Momoko cuando las arresten! —y así, ambos salieron de la oficina del alcalde.

* * *

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Kaoru—. ¡No hay nada para comer!

—Ve a comprar algo, yo también tengo hambre —habló la peli-rroja mientras se sentaba en el sofá azul.

—¿Y por qué yo, eh?

—Por que tú fuiste la primera en descubrir que no había comida —explicó con desinterés.

—¡No es justo! ¡Qué vaya Miyako! —apuntó a la rubia de ojos azules, la cual la miró molesta.

—Pero si yo ni siquiera tengo hambre. Además, no tenemos dinero.

—Entonces roben algo —sugirió la mayor.

—Está bien —Kaoru suspiró—. Iré yo, por que sino creo que moriré de hambre.

—¡Apresúrate! —gritaron ambas chicas antes de que la azabache cerrara la puerta tras de sí.

—Sí, sí.

Akatsutsumi y Gotokuji quedaron viendo la televisión con gesto de aburrimiento.

—El día está muy calmado —comentó Momoko derrepente. La rubia se sobresaltó al oír su voz, ya que, normalmente, cuando veían televisión, Momoko no hablaba.

—A-así es.

—Demasiado calmado.

—Sí...

—Es extraño —dijo seria—. ¿A tí no te ha pasado nada extraño, Miyako?

—¿A mí? ¡Para nada!

—¿Segura?

—Segura.

—Dilo.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que ocultas —la miró fijamente, la joven oji-azul tragó en seco—. Yo no soy igual a Kaoru para olvidar el asunto así de fácil. Dime qué te pasó mientras no estabas con nosotras dos.

—Momoko, no me pasó nada —le aseguró con voz firme.

—No te creo.

—¡Maldita sea, Momoko, no me pasó nada! —se levantó de golpe y la miró furiosa.

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros y volvió su vista a la televisión—. Siéntate, me molesta la gente que se queda parada sin ninguna razón.

La chica de cabello rubio suspiró sonoramente y se sentó junto a la peli-rroja. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una azabache demasiado agitada.

—¿Ya volviste?

—¿Tan pronto?

—¡Están aquí! —gritó la morena entre jadeos.

—¿Quiénes? —Momoko arqueó una ceja, confundida.

—¡La policía, tarada!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron ambas jóvenes, al tiempo que se levantaban rápidamente y corrían hacia la ventana, seguidas de Kaoru. El trío de chicas se asomó por la ventana con disimulo, tratando de no ser vistas. Lo primero que vieron fueron unas cuantas patrullas detenerse en frente del edificio, luego de eso, un policía se acercó con un altavoz en la mano.

—¡Las tenemos rodeadas, salgan!

—Qué demoni... —las tres se separaron rápidamente de la ventana, alarmadas.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?! —preguntó exaltada la rubia.

—¡Kaoru, ve por las armas, Miyako, prepara la salida de emergencia, rápido!

—¡Entendido! —Kaoru corrió hacia las habitaciones con un gran bolso deportivo en su hombro, Miyako fue hacia el último rincón del apartamento y del suelo abrió una pequeña entrada subterránea.

—¡Salgan antes de que entremos!

—Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. —bramó la joven Momoko, furiosa.

—¡Listo! —Kaoru y Miyako llegaron junto a Momoko, con todas las cosas preparadas.

—Chicas —las miró a ambas—, a mi señal, bajarán por la salida subterránea hasta llegar abajo, cuando estén allí, sin que ningún policía se percate, tomarán uno de sus carros sin que se den cuenta y lo estacionaran atrás, ¿entendido?

—¿Y tú qué harás, Momoko?

—Yo seré el cebo.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Yo los distraeré mientras ustedes toman uno de los carros.

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—No —sonrió—. Este es un plan que les aseguro que funcionará —les aseguró—. Sólo tienen que estacionar el carro atrás de este edificio, alejado de la vista de los policías y esperar a que yo llegue.

—¿Estarás bien?

—¡Por supuesto! —sonrió efusiva mente—. ¡Bien, vayan, rápido!

Kaoru se acomodó el bolso deportivo al hombro y, junto con Miyako, le dieron un fuerte abrazo a la peli-rroja.

—¡Nos vemos abajo! —gritó la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta subterránea tras de sí.

* * *

—¿Ya están todos aquí? —preguntó el moreno a la vez que bajaba del carro junto con sus hermanos.

—Al parecer sí —respondió el oji-rojo.

—Entonces, ¿ya las arrestaron?

—No creo que sea así, miren —Brick apuntó hacia lo alto del edificio, en donde por una ventana, salía una chica de largo cabello rojizo.

—¡Baja de ahí y entréguense de una buena vez! —gritó el policía que tenía el altavoz.

La peli-rroja negó dulcemente con su dedo indice.

Todos miraban hacia arriba, viendo como la peli-rroja se inclinaba hacia adelante, aparentando que iba a saltar, sin darse cuenta que dos chicas se escabullían entre ellos.

—¡Vamos a entrar! —gritó el policía por el altavoz.

Todos los policías entraron rápidamente al edificio. En ese momento, Momoko se quitó de la ventana y se adentró nuevamente a su apartamento.

—Ya no tienen escapatoria —habló el rubio de ojos azules.

Aguardaron unos segundos a la espera a que los policías salieran con las tres chicas ya arrestadas, pero en vez de eso, sólo salieron unos cuantos policías, sin rastros de ellas.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó furioso uno de los policías.

—¡Desapareció! —explicó uno de los hombres.

—¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡Hace tan sólo segundos ella estaba en la ventana, es imposible que haya escapado!

—¡No sabemos cómo lo hizo!

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó—. ¡¿Y las otras dos?!

—¡Ellas tampoco estaban!

Los hermanos Jojo's se mantenían al tanto de la conversación, a excepción de uno de ellos, que veía como un carro de policía se alejaba del lugar.

—Hey, ¿adónde va ése carro? —preguntó el rubio para sí mismo, desconcertado. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el carro que se alejaba lentamente, al parecer, tratando de no llamar la atención. Notó una cabellera rubia dentro del carro.

—No puede ser...

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó el mediano de los Jojo's.

—¡Vengan! —le ordenó a sus dos hermanos mayores, los cuales le siguieron extrañados.

* * *

**Hola!**

**¡Uff! Sí que me tardé en subir este cap ^^u. No lo había escrito nada más por floja que soy, ¿pueden creer que terminé un capítulo entero en una sola tarde? Estaba muy inspirada! :3 Bueno~ ojalá les guste este cap, a mí me gustó, ya que al siguiente, habrá acción*w* Es lo que más amo, la acción! Con el romance, por supuesto n-n. **

**¿Comentarios? :H.**


End file.
